Electra
by Sophie-sama
Summary: inuyasha e sesshoumaru são capitões do navio mais temido dos sete mares,quando uma moça entra no destino desses dois piratas tudo pode mudar,paixão,luxuria,rum,até o momento de você naõ saber mais quem é,o que importa,quem você foi,só importa ela..ELECTRA
1. a joia

Era uma noite fria, o nevoeiro estava denso, não se via quase nada no convés do demônio dos mares, um homem, de longos cabelos prateados, uma lua na testa e dois riscos em cada bochecha, uma roupa elegante, ele estava a olhar o mar, apesar de quase nada se ver, ele se lembrou de uma moça, que conheceu a algum tempo, de vista apenas, por ser um pirata era muito difícil falar com moças de família, essa continha cabelos até a cintura ondulados, negros, trajava um vestido claro, muito da moda em Inglaterra, ele a salvara quando essa caiu desmaiada no meio da praia, levou-a para um guarda que tratou de levá-la para casa, aquela moça nunca saiu de sua cabeça, apenas o barulho do mar era o que ouvia alguém se aproxima do homem, era um rapaz com longos cabelos prateados, olhos cor de âmbar e duas orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, ele não usava roupas tão elegantes, mais ainda sim belas, ele disse.

- sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, seus pensamentos estavam na moça, nem soubera o nome dela, então ele ouviu os passos do irmão e diz.

- o que faz acordado inuyasha?

- não tenho sono, vim saber o que tem de tão bom aqui nesse lugar para você ficar nele.

- nada, pois neste não tenho meus pensamentos.

- uaaaaaaa, que sono, cara vai dormir.

- inuyasha deixe de ser infantil e vá dormir, o capitão sou eu e você é apenas um... Alguma coisa.

- sou seu irmão.

- MEIO – irmão.

- tanto faz sesshoumaru, mais em que pensavas?

-...

- bom eu não quero que me matem amanhã então eu vou dormir, boa noite maninho.

Inuyasha sai então, ainda pensando no que o irmão mais velho deveria estar pensando, sesshoumaru sempre fora frio, inuyasha sempre fora esquentadinho, ele viajava no mar desde que nasceu, e com sete anos sua mãe fora morta pelos Ingleses, que caçavam os piratas, viram izayoi vestida de pirata, ela no tempo era a capitã, ela cuidava de inuyasha e de sesshoumaru, sesshoumaru não era filho dela mais ela o amava como se fosse, o pai deles morreu antes de izayoi, sempre preocupado com os filhos foi morreu protegendo-os, inuyasha entrou em sua cabina, era simples, tinha uma escrivaninha de madeira onde tinha alguns papeis e tinta além de penas para escrever, livros, uma cama de casal, forrada com um edredom cor vinho, além de quatro travesseiros, um guarda-roupa e alguns vinhos em uma estante, ele se sentou na cama e tirou os sapatos, a camisa e se deitou lembrando de que quando criança foi salvo por uma menina, ela o levara até o porto onde ele encontrou o irmão, ele não perguntara seu nome, se arrependia tanto disso, ela lhe contou que queria ser pirata, viajar, lutar, ele solta um sorriso e diz.

- um dia... Um dia eu vou te recompensar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Uma trovoada, a chuva estava forte, ela se levanta de sua cama e coloca o robe, vai até sua sacada e fica a olhar a chuva cair, forte mais ela não se incomodava, alguns pingos caiam nela mais ela gostava, seus olhos azuis miravam o mar, sempre sonhara em ser pirata, como queria realizar esse sonho, deveriam ser umas duas ou três da manhã, os cabelos negros da menina iam até a cintura, ela se senta escorada na porta ainda mirando o mar, sua mãe morrera na hora de seu nascimento, ao menos era o que seu pai dizia, nunca soube muito sobre ela, nem fotos nem nada, apenas seu pai dizia que eram parecidas, seu pai dizia que sua mãe se chamava Kagura, só tinha um cordão, que encontrara em suas roupas de bebê, tinha uma caveira com uma jóia rosa no meio, seu pai não sabia que tinha esse colar, seus olhos se encheram d água, ela sempre quis que o pai lhe contasse coisas da mãe mais nada, ela se levanta e vai até o espelho, via seu reflexo, seus cabelos longos, só gostava deles assim, se achava parecida com uma pirata, aquela que ela vira um dia, na rua anos atrás, possuía longos cabelos longos, um sorriso aparece em sua face, ela então olha para o lado, outra trovoada, não gostava de noites assim, uma tontura lhe veio, seu colar deu um brilho estranho e ela caiu no chão desmaiada...

0o0o0o0o0o

oiiiiiii!

gente finalmente eu to postando uma história de verdade, Electra...

isso é para ficarem curiosos, ela estava completa mais eu mudei, o final vai ser diferente, bom,

kagome é???

Inuyasha é???

sesshoumaru é????

beijos e por favor mandem reviews, i need!

sakuraprincesa


	2. EU TENHO UM NOIVO? VAMOS PARA BLACKPOO

A púbere acorda mais continua de olhos fechados, ouve uma voz.

- então, minha filha está bem?

- bom, a menina está bem, deve ter sido falta de comida, garotas nessa idade tem muito isso.

- ai, ela então ficará bem?

- claro senhor, sua filha ficara ótima, só recomendo que se alimente bem, apenas isso.

- sim.

- ela deve acordar logo, vou lhe dar uma injeção mesmo assim, com vitami...

- já acordei.

Ela abre os olhos se sentando na cama, tudo para não levar uma injeção, ela se levanta e diz.

- estou bem, com licença.

Ela vai para o banheiro e fecha a porta, tranca e se olha no espelho, ela então vê que ainda está com o cordão, da um suspiro de alivio, lava o rosto e diz.

- de novo essa sensação, é como se algo estivesse perto, algo muito importante.

Sem ela perceber o seu colar da um brilho, ela enxuga o rosto e sai do banheiro, seu pai estava lá e com uma caixa na mão dizendo.

- filha.

- é para mim papai?

- claro.

Ela vai e abre a caixa, esta continha um vestido, ela vai vesti-lo e em seguida vai mostrá-lo para o pai, e ele diz.

- está linda querida.

- que bom papai, mais qual a ocasião?

- é apenas bom, seu noivo vem almoçar aqui.

-PERAÍ! EU TENHO UM NOIVO?

- eu não lhe contei? Tinha certeza que tinha te contado.

- papai eu só tenho quinze anos, já quer que eu me case com um... Idiota?

- O QUE? Saiba que lorde onigumo é um homem de muito prestigio.

- do mesmo jeito que todo mundo que o senhor conhece papai eu não quero me casar.

- nem mais uma palavra kagome, você vai se casar com ele.

Kagome fica séria mais não questiona, ela desce as escadas e vai até o jardim, e fica de bico, ela então olha para o horizonte do portão, e o colar brilha, ela toca no pescoço dizendo.

- essa sensação de novo, o que está acontecendo?

Ela olha no horizonte e por um minuto pensa ter visto um barco, ela se afasta e tira a mão do colar, o barco foi como se sumisse ela volta para casa e vê seu pai falando com lorde onigumo, ele a olha como se surpreso e ela diz.

- o que houve onigumo?

- filha fale com respeito com o lorde.

- hunf!Respeito? Como posso respeitar quem não me respeita? Praticamente me comendo com os olhos, com licença, não estou com fome.

- mas srtª. higurashi, eu apenas estava ver como bela se tornou a menininha que andava nos barcos brincando que derrotava piratas.

- ora mi lorde, estas errado.

- como?

- não estavas a brincar que derrotava piratas, estava a brincar que derrotava toda a tropa Inglesa e em seguida saqueava a cidade.

Onigumo fica sem palavras e o pai da menina também e ela diz.

- com licença.

Ela sai indo para o quarto, amava esse seu dom de fazer os outros ficarem assustados, nunca foi e nem seria uma santa, lembrou-se de quando ajudou uma criança pirata, sinceramente era bonitinho, ela se levanta e olha de novo da sacada o mar, ainda iria navegar por ele, seria uma pirata, e todos iriam temê-la, a rainha dos sete mares, até as sereias teriam medo dela, tudo e todos, ninguém ousaria se meter com ela, e se ousasse, não sairia vivo para contar a história, um sorriso se forma no rosto da menina...

0o0o00o0o0o0

Ele sai de sua cabina, todos param para vê-lo, o capitão Miroku, ele vai até o meio e diz.

- temos um curso pessoal, vamos para Blackpool.

- Se posso perguntar senhor, por que vamos para lá?

- muito fácil, to cansado das mulheres de tortuga e... 'Bom, Tenho a pista de que a jóia de Zeus está lá.

- a jóia de Zeus senhor?

Perguntou uma mulher com roupa de pirata, um pouco aflita, e Miroku diz.

- sim, por quê?

- nada capitão, OUVIRAM O CAPITÃO IÇAR VELAS VAMOS PARA BLACKPOOL!

Kagura vai arrumar tudo ainda aflita, olha para miroku e cerra os punhos, como ele a havia localizado?

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x._

_p.s. os capts serão pequenos msm okay? é q eu postava em outro site, mas ele fecho T.T então, eu vou postar assim msm, mas a história é boa, a maior q eu já escrevi, ainda naõ esta terminada, mas até chegarmos onde eu parei eu acho q termino._

_sakura-princesa._


	3. EU SEI COM QUEM ESTÁ A JOIA DE ZEUS

Sesshoumaru estava a mexer nos tesouros do navio que acabara de saquear, de novo, o demônio dos mares tinha vencido de novo, Inuyasha mexia nos vinhos e no ouro, Kikyou sua amiga de infância que vivia com eles mexia nos vestidos, ele foi mexer nos papeis, ele viu algo, um mapa, deu um sorriso malicioso, foi até o convés do navio saqueado e disse.

- PESSOAL, VOLTEM PARA O DEMÔNIO DOS MARES, E ARRUMEM TUDO, VAMOS PARA BLACKPOOL!

Eles gritaram, Sesshoumaru entendeu isso como um sim e voltou para o seu navio, Kikyou pegou uns trinta vestidos, Inuyasha com ouro, e Sesshoumaru com o mapa, ele da um sorriso e lembra dizendo.

- Blackpool? O mesmo lugar onde encontrei a menina, há um ano atrás, e o mesmo em que izayoi morreu, vamos lembrar dos momentos felizes, esqueçamos izayoi.

- esquecer minha IRC mãe?

Disse Inuyasha, bêbado, Sesshoumaru já estava acostumado com a cena, e disse.

- Inuyasha, por que não vai se jogar no mar para ser devorado por tubarões?

- o vinho nem acabou ainda! Depois eu faço isso, prometo.

- eu vou cobrar Inuyasha, e quem sabe eu mesmo o jogue.

- o que?

- vamos logo, eu não tenho a noite toda.

- ainda não. Irc.

Ele pega Inuyasha de costas e joga em uma parte do convés onde todos festejavam, pega um balde com água e joga na cara de Inuyasha, e diz.

- O QUE TE DEU SESSHOUMARU? QUE ÁGUA GELADA!

- acordou, finalmente, vamos, levante-se, amanhã temos um dia cheio e não quero ninguém de ressaca. OUVIRAM? NINGUÉM. DE. RESSACA.

Inuyasha se levantou ia dizer algo mais foi correndo até a borda do navio enjoado, depois de um tempo ele olhou para o mar, seu cordão, um cheio de pedras do mar brilhou, e ele viu a imagem de uma garota, era quase uma visão, ela estava de camisola e segurava um cordão, ela tirou a mão do cordão e Inuyasha disse.

-a jóia de Zeus...

Ele se virou para Sesshoumaru e disse.

- SESSHOUMARU! EU SEI COM QUEM ESTÁ A JOIA DE ZEUS!

- NANI?

Ele vai até Inuyasha e lhe da um tapa na cara e diz.

- estás bêbado ainda? Como podes saber com quem está a jóia de Zeus?

- eu não sei Sesshoumaru, mais esta com uma moça, uma moça.

Ele olhou para os lados, os homens se ajuntavam para saber onde estava a jóia tão cobiçada e Sesshoumaru diz.

- venha comigo.

Ele pega Inuyasha pelo braço e começou a puxá-lo para sua cabina, joga Inuyasha dentro e diz.

-O QUE QUEREM AQUI? TRATEM DE DORMIR, AMANHÃ CEDO QUERO CHEGAR A BLACKPOOL!

Os homens saíram resmungando, Sesshoumaru fechou a porta e disse a Inuyasha que ainda estava um pouco tonto, ele foi até a mesa dele e tirou um papel e disse.

- neste papel tem um mapa, um mapa que indica que há algo muito importante em Blackpool, e ele foi tirado de piratas, ele tem escrito bem aqui leia.

Ele coloca o papel na mesa virado para Inuyasha que via todas as letras bagunçadas e disse.

-b não c quer dizer l.

- deixe de ser idiota, ai diz Jóia de Zeus, e de onde você tirou essa garota?

- eu vi Sesshoumaru, eu vi perfeitamente uma moça de camisola segurando um cordão, eu achei que realmente ainda estivesse bêbado, mais ai ela tirou a mão do cordão e eu vi, uma caveira de diamantes com uma bolinha rosa no meio.

- sinceramente você me assusta, não deveria ter te contado isso Inuyasha, se pode ver essa garota tente ver de novo ela.

- venha comigo.

Eles saíram o convés estava vazio, ele foi até o mar, Sesshoumaru segurava sua cabeça para baixo e Inuyasha tentou ver, mais só via o mar, e diz.

- não consigo.

Sesshoumaru puxa Inuyasha pelos cabelos fazendo-o cair no convés, e disse.

- estás apenas bêbado Inuyasha, volte para sua cabina antes que eu resolva lhe dar uma surra por tentar se meter em assuntos importantes, vai.

Inuyasha se levantou, e foi para o quarto amaldiçoando o irmão que olhou para o horizonte, e disse.

- Inuyasha... Seu imbecil esqueça a jóia de Zeus, eu só quero destruí-la, você quer possuí-la, esqueça-a.


	4. uma pista de kagomeepiratas em blackpool

Sesshoumaru foi para sua cabina, Inuyasha estava na sua pronto para dormir, teve um sonho, rimas foram cantadas...

**K**ümmel vão achar...

**A** menina é o que você precisará...

**G**anha o primeiro que a pegar...

**O**ntem ela sentiu você se aproximar...

**M**uitos a querem encontrar...

**E**m Blackpool a verdade se mostrará e suas origens ela irá encontrar, a leve com você para o poder da jóia se mostrar...

Kagome abre os olhos, essas frases eram muito confusas, quem era a garota e que jóia é essa? Ela se levanta e toma um banho, não tirara o cordão desde que o colocara três dias antes, as frases se repetiam na mente dela, e de alguma forma fazia sentido apesar de confusas, ela sentia que tinham sentido mais não faziam, lavou as madeixas, o corpo, depois saiu da banheira, colocou um vestido, abriu as cortinas, o sol estava nascendo, deu um sorriso e olhou para o mar, e disse.

- está se aproximando, está se aproximando aquilo que eu sempre esperei, vou realizar meu sonho, vou ser uma pirata.

Ela se vira e sai do quarto sorridente e cantarolando as rimas, no mesmo ritmo que foram cantadas,seu pai a vê e diz.

- Kagome estou muito decepcionado com você.

- por que papai querido?

- bom você destratou lorde Onigumo.

- o dia está lindo não?

- kago.

- sabe, acho vou tomar café lá fora, no jardim, acompanha-me?

A menina estava tão alegre que o pai disse.

- vamos princesa.

- não, é vamos Kagome, a rainha dos mares.

- você tem cada uma Kagome.

Ela da um sorriso e vão tomar café, um garoto chega dizendo.

- senhor Higurashi, temos piratas no porto.

O pai de Kagome ia falar algo quando Kagome se levanta dizendo sem acreditar.

- piratas?

- sim senhorita.

- o que está esperando pai? Tire essa cara de idiota e vamos para lá.

Ele se levanta e diz.

- eu vou tirar minha cara de idiota mais você fica.

- nani?

- sim, entre em casa eu já estou indo menino.

Ela saiu resmungando e o pai dela foi para o porto, quando chegou viu vários piratas, então ele viu uma mulher, ele não acreditava, foi até ela e a puxou para um canto escondido e disse.

- o que faz aqui Kagura?

- meu capitão nos mandou para cá atrás da jóia de Zeus, volte para casa, proteja nossa filha.

- por quê? Temos guardas.

- você não entende? A jóia está com Kagome, eu deixei nas roupas dela quando bebê, é uma jóia de alto valor comercial e muito mais, tem que protege-la.

- Kagome não teve acessos às coisas de quando bebê, mais eu não vi jóia nenhuma.

- isso por que quando eu lhe deixei Kagome eu escondi na roupa dela, tinha um bolso interno.

- eu vi o bolso esses dias e não tinha nada.

- graças aos Deuses.

-KAGURA!

Um grito ecoou e Kagura disse.

- tenho que ir, cuide de nossa filha, ESTOU INDO CAPITÃO!

Disse a mulher indo limpando as lágrimas dos olhos, viu Miroku mandar homens para a mansão perto do mar, ela sabia que ele queria tudo de ouro a mulheres, ela saiu correndo atrás deles, faria de tudo pela filha, até morrer... Mas a salvaria...

0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Sesshoumaru você não ta entendendo eu ouvi rimas quando dormi.

- já sei como: vem meu ursinho querido meu companheirinho ursinho...

Sesshoumaru continuava a cantar a musiqueta imitando a voz de Inuyasha, Inuyasha estava cansado de falar para o irmão que ouvira rimas, e ele disse.

- EU OUVI.

Sesshoumaru o olhou frio e disse.

- o que ouviu?

Inuyasha respirou fundo, lembrava muito bem da rima e disse.

- Kümmel vão achar, A menina é o que você precisará, Ganha o primeiro que a pegar, Ontem ela sentiu você se aproximar, Muitos a querem encontrar, Em Blackpool a verdade se mostrará e suas origens ela irá encontrar, a leve com você para o poder da jóia se mostrar...

Sesshoumaru ficou mais sério ainda, e disse.

- é bom você não estar brincando.

Depois se virou, dava para ver Blackpool dali, viu o barco tapas de mulheres ali, não era um nome muito original, ele disse.

- VAMOS LOGO, O TAPAS JÁ ESTÁ EM BLACKPOOL!

- o tapas?O que o tapas quer em Blackpool?

- o que mais? Mulheres e a jóia.


	5. pega,salva e pega de novo

duvidas pelo nome o0othaliao0osophiao0ohigurashi procurar no meu profile o.k?

td o q posso dizer, é q EU SOU a sakura-princesa o.k?

longa história e todo aquela blá blá blá

bjs

0o0o0o0o0o0o pega, salva e pega de novoo0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome corria junto com as pessoas, os piratas estavam em todo lugar da casa, ela se escondeu em um armário, e apertou a mão em seu cordão, foi como uma onda, algo que pareceu fazer o colar brilhar, Kagome estranhou, seu colar tinha um brilho muito intenso, iriam encontrá-la, alguém abriu a porta do armário, ela deu um grito, era uma mulher, ela tapou a boca de Kagome e disse.

- fique quieta, senão eles vão te encontrar.

Ela olha para os lados e diz.

- venha.

Ela saiu do armário, elas começaram a andar mais alguém abriu a porta e disse.

- meus parabéns.

- parabéns nada, o que quer com a menina Miroku?

- o que mais? E respeito, eu ainda sou seu capitão.

- você é uma pirata.

- isso garota, Kagura é uma pirata, e digo até uma das melhores.

- Kagura? Você é Kagura?

-cale a boca Miroku, deixe-a aqui e saia, não quer a menina.

- quero sim, e não vai ser você que vai me impedir.

Kagome estava estática, Kagura, seria Kagura sua mãe? Então Miroku puxa Kagura pelos cabelos e a joga na parede, esta desmaia e Kagome diz.

- NÃO. BAKA! Ela...

- não se preocupe graçinha, poderá vê-la quando for para o tapas.

- tapas?

- meu navio.

- ô nome original viu?

- vamos.

Ele a pega pelo braço e começa a puxá-la, ela começou a gritar quando alguém colocou uma espada no pescoço de Miroku e disse.

- largue a moça Miroku.

- olhem se não é o demônio dos mares Sesshoumaru, acho que podemos dividir a moça não acha?

Sesshoumaru apertou mais a espada na garganta e disse.

- solte. A.menina. Miroku.

Miroku soltou a menina que foi correndo para trás de Sesshoumaru, Miroku então puxou a espada e tirou a de Sesshoumaru do pescoço dele, e disse massageando o pescoço.

- me desculpe Sesshoumaru mais não gosto de perder, principalmente quando o assunto é mulheres.

Eles começaram a lutar com as espadas, Miroku golpeou Sesshoumaru que escapou a tempo golpeando Miroku que se esquivou, nenhum dos dois tinham vantagem, e iria continuar assim, e Sesshoumaru tira a espada de Miroku, e diz.

- finalmente não é Miroku?matar você vai ser ótimo.

Miroku tirou uma arma e apontou para Sesshoumaru dizendo.

- sempre se lembrarão desse dia como o dia que quase.

CRASH.

- pegadam miro.

POW.

Kagome tinha quebrado um vaso na cabeça de Miroku que caiu desmaiado e Sesshoumaru disse.

- também serve.

Ele guarda a espada na bainha e diz.

- é melhor se esconder.

- me desculpe.

Ela puxa a espada de Sesshoumaru e diz.

- mais eu tenho que salvar meu pai.

Ela desce as escadas e sai correndo em direção ao porto, Sesshoumaru a segue e diz.

- por que mulheres têm que ter um gênio desses?

Ele chegou ao porto e viu-a lutando contra vários piratas, era boa, tinha que reconhecer, seria uma ótima pirata, mais nunca gostaria de obedecer a ordens, deu um murro no cara que se aproximou dele sem nem olha-lo e disse.

- bom, melhor seguir o exemplo dela, EI! QUAL O SEU NOME?

Ela nem respondeu, ela parou de lutar de uma hora para a outra, e viu Miroku com uma faca no pescoço de seu pai e disse.

- largue a espada e venha comigo se quiser que ele continue a viver.

A garota largou a espada, e disse.

- largue-o.

Miroku tirou a faca de perto do pescoço do pai dela e o soltou, ela foi até ele e disse.

- qual o nome do navio mesmo?

- tapas de mulheres.

- interessante.

Ela da um tapa na cara dele e coloca as mãos juntas como se disse-se para prende-la e diz.

- vamos logo, parece até que não é normal, ou será que o nome é só papo.

Ele fechou a cara, Inuyasha viu a menina de longe e disse para si mesmo.

- é a garota da minha visão.

0o0o0o

e agora? o que vai acontecer?

bjs e reviews.

agradeço a quem add essa fic aos favoritos ou alertas( teve algum?) e quem mandou review, msm com poucas eu amei escrever essa história( até parece que tá completa... peraí ela tá completa, só naõ postei td)

bjs

reviews

SÓ POSTO COM REVIEW.

o0oThaliao0osophiao0ohigurashi


	6. você é bem util tenho que sair do tapas

Ele começou a correr em sua direção, Sesshoumaru o parou e disse.

- deixe-o, vamos buscá-la depois, VOLTAR PARA O NAVIO!

Eles voltaram e viram a menina entrar, e outro pirata levando uma mulher desmaiada, era uma pirata, eles saíram de Blackpool, e começaram a seguir o tapas, Inuyasha foi até Sesshoumaru e disse.

- era a garota da visão, a rima fala dela com certeza, e nos chegamos tarde, dizia que o ganhava quem chegasse primeiro.

- calma, perdemos a batalha mais não a guerra.

- será que eles sabem da jóia de Zeus?

- não.

- como?

- ele só queria a menina mais não faz idéia de que a jóia esteja com ela, nem eu fazia, se eu soubesse teria impedido ela de pegar minha espada e sair.

- mais você esta com ela ai na bainha.

Ele da um tapa na cabeça de Inuyasha e diz.

- achou que eu fosse deixar minha espada em Blackpool por acaso?

- bom, com a sua inteligência Sesshoumaru, nada me surpreende, tendo a garota em suas mãos a deixou escapar!

Inuyasha saiu de perto do irmão e se sentou olhando para o mar em outro lugar do convés, então ouviu uma voz.

- inuzinho, não ligue para o que o Sesshoumaru disse, ele é um... bom, sabe que ele sempre sabe o que faz, deve ter um plano.

- Kikyou me deixa em paz.

- eu só quero ajudar.

- vai ajudar outro Kikyou, deixe-me.

Kikyou saiu resmungando, Inuyasha lembra da mãe e deixa uma lágrima cair, que caiu no mar, de repente ele viu uma imagem, a garota, estava tentando desamarrar as cordas dos pulsos, ela deixa uma lágrima cair e fala algo que ele não ouve e aperta o cordão, a imagem dela some quando ele ouve.

- Inuyasha.

-Sango?

- olha, esquece o Sesshoumaru, você é bem útil.

- sério?

- claro.

- sabe que eu estou chegando à mesma conclusão.

Ele da um sorriso malicioso e seu cordão brilha, Sango então sai e vai até Sesshoumaru, ela era uma pirata, não usava vestido e sim calças e blusas, igual a homens, e diz.

- temos um curso capitão?

- Sango acredita no amor?

- eu... Sou mulher, tenho que acreditar, por quê?

- sabe Sango, o tapas esta com uma moça, o que moças gostam?

- vestidos e.

- não. Uma mulher Sango, como você.

- mar, lutar, romance, ser temida só ao ouvir o seu nome.

- vamos continuar seguindo o tapas.

- sim capitão.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome mexia os pulsos na tentativa de se soltar das cordas, solta um suspiro, o que fizeram com sua mãe? Não que não tivesse a chance de não ser ela mais, podia ser, já estava a noite, tanto tempo para nada, ela nem vira o tempo passar, ou melhor viu e de tanto tédio dormiu, ela vê uma faca, se levanta com facilidade, vai até a faca e corta as cordas e diz pegando a faca e escondendo no vestido.

- como são burros.

A porta se abre violentamente e ela vira as mãos como se ainda estivessem presas, ele a olha e diz.

- o que faz em pé?

- oras, estava cansada de ficar sentada, queria o que? Que eu ficasse sentada até o dia do juízo final?

- não vamos matá-la.

- e eu não esperava isso, não querem me matar e sim me vender como... Bom, me vender em tortuga.

- espertinha hein?

Ele se aproxima dela com um sorriso malicioso e ela diz revirando os olhos.

- acha mesmo que vai continuar vivo se me tocar sei muito bem que as virgens são mais caras em tortuga.

Ele desfaz um sorriso e ela forma um, escapou de uma, e ia continuar assim, ele vai saindo e ela diz.

- espere.

Ele olha para ela e ela diz.

- o que fizeram... Com Kagura?

- ela esta descansando, não mataríamos nossa melhor pirata.

- ela está há quanto tempo?

- a uns quinze ou dezesseis anos, por quê?

- por nada.

Ela se senta de novo sem usar as mãos e ele sai, ela toca no cordão e diz.

- preciso de ajuda, preciso tirar minha mãe daqui.


	7. brigas no convés

Inuyasha abre os olhos assustado e se levanta, sai correndo da sua cabina, ainda era de noite, Kikyou solta um suspiro quando vê Inuyasha só de calça, este vai até Sesshoumaru que diz.

- o que foi Inuyasha? Por que está assim?

- pare de seguir o tapas, chegue a tortuga logo e peça uma moça virgem.

- Inuyasha se sua sede por mulheres assim é tão grande pegue Kikyou.

Inuyasha cerra os punhos, mais se controla e diz.

- eu a vi, ouvi até.

- e?

- vão levá-la para tortuga, não vão tocar nela por que é virgem, vão vende-la, temos que pega-la primeiro.

- ótimo, acho que devemos é pega-la antes de chegar a tortuga.

- como?

- vamos atacar o tapas querido irmãozinho então vá se vestir.

Inuyasha vai para sua cabina e se veste, pega sua espada, a poderosa tessaiga, o nome do navio seria esse mais como o pai dos meninos e até eles agora era chamado de Demônio dos mares, no plural para os dois, Inuyasha faz alguns movimentos com a espada, o chamariam de louco, mais aquela espada era o orgulho da família e foi deixada para ele, ele coloca a espada na bainha, ele saiu de sua cabina e viu Sango colocando balas na arma e sorriu e ela disse.

- Sesshoumaru me disse que foi você que contou sobre a menina, não disse que era útil? No fundo ele se orgulha e seu pai também se orgulharia Inuyasha.

Disse ela dando alguns tapinhas no ombro do rapaz, ele foi até a borda e deu um suspiro, sempre imaginara como seria sua vida como uma pessoa normal e ele disse.

- não chegaria nem perto dessa.

Eles ficam lado a lado do tapas e Sesshoumaru diz.

- MIROKU! APAREÇA HOMEM!

Miroku apareceu apenas de calça, Kikyou se estivesse lá deixaria um suspiro mas estava escondida como sempre, e Miroku disse.

- O QUE QUER SESSHOUMARU? E INUYASHA?

Inuyasha se adiantou e disse.

- A MOÇA.

- QUAL DELAS QUERIDO? TEMOS TANTAS, PARA TODOS OS GOSTOS!

Inuyasha ia dizer algo mais Sesshoumaru disse.

- A QUE LHE DEU UMA GARRAFADA NA CABEÇA!

- AQUELA VADIA? EU VOU VENDÊ-LA.

Inuyasha deu um suspiro e disse para Sesshoumaru.

- eu falei.

Sesshoumaru disse.

- VOCÊ NÃO NOS ENTENDEU MIROKU!

- COMO ASSIM?

- NÃO ESTAMOS PEDINDO.

A expressão de Miroku muda rapidamente, e ele vê Sango ao lado de Inuyasha e diz.

- PODEMOS FAZER UMA TROCA, A VADIA QUE EU PEGUEI PELA PIRATA.

Inuyasha não agüentou e disse.

- BOM, ACHO QUE ENTÃO NÃO TEMOS ESCOLHA.

Miroku fez uma cara de vitorioso e Sesshoumaru disse.

- ATACAR!

Os piratas que estavam no navio de Sesshoumaru saíram atacando o navio de Miroku, Kagome percebeu que tinha algo estranho, mais achou mais estranho quando um homem caiu morto derrubando a porta da cabina que estava, deu de ombros e disse saindo da cabina.

- descanse em paz.

Deu um sorriso e tirou a faca do vestido, ela começou a andar por entre a matança e ficou simplesmente indiferente a tudo isso, como se convivesse com aquilo desde pequena, um pirata veio em sua direção e ela apenas deixou a faca a altura do pescoço e ele morreu depois tirou a faca e disse.

- meus pêsames.

Ela continuou a andar quando parou, olhou para trás e saiu correndo, desceu para o local onde a tripulação dormia e gritou.

- KAGURA!

Ninguém respondeu, ela viu que estava vazio, subiu e deu de cara com um pirata e disse.

- esse era o momento que eu devia ficar com medo?

- sim.

- errado, é o momento que você deveria ficar com medo.

- diga adeus.

Ela enfia a faca no local do coração do pirata e diz.

- adeus.

Tira a faca que estava suja de sangue e diz.

- preciso de uma espada.

Uma espada cai na sua frente junto a um homem e ela diz.

- essa serve, valeu.

Ela começou a andar gritando o nome de Kagura, ela então vê um bote com uma mulher dentro, e uns homens, ela disse.

- GRRR... Que sorte não?

Ela vira a espada para trás e um homem morre com a ponta e disse.

- ai, vai mexer com outra.

Ela começa a andar quando ela vê algo estranho, os piratas estavam recuando, ela diz.

- droga.

Um barulho de explosão aparece no navio e Kagome cai no mar, o cordão de Kagome brilha fazendo o de Inuyasha também brilhar, ele tira o casaco e os sapatos, a espada e pula no mar, continua a nadar e finalmente encontra a menina, ele consegue subir mais volta de novo para baixo, o vestido, ele tira a parte dos babados que a deixa com um outro vestido por baixo, ele sobe e entra no navio de novo, todos o olham assustado, inclusive Kikyou, ele coloca a menina no convés e Sesshoumaru disse.

- não respira.

- respira sim.

Ele arranca o espartilho e a menina começa a tossir, a vista dela ainda estava embaçada mais ela sabia que não estava no tapas, a visão dela volta ao normal e ela disse.

- onde... Onde estou?

- está no demônio dos mares.

Disse Kikyou ainda assustada, afinal, Inuyasha nunca a salvara quando iam à praia e ela quase se afogava, era izayoi que a tirava do raso, Inuyasha mostrava uma preocupação com a menina e ele diz.

- é ela.

Sesshoumaru pega o cordão da menina sem tirar dela e diz.

- desde quando tem isso?

- não importa.

Ela se levanta fazendo Sesshoumaru soltar o cordão, ela vai até a borda do navio e diz.

- e o meu vestido?

- tive que tirar.

- por quê?

- porque era pesado não dava para te trazer com ele.

- e aposto que também queria me ver assim.

- tem seus lucros.

Ela revira os olhos e disse.

- se querem me vender ou algo assim saibam que no fim irão se dar mal, mais se eu fosse vocês tratava de cuidar do Miroku que esta prestes a fugir.

Todos olham para Miroku que estava quase tocando em um bote, e Sesshoumaru vai até ele e diz.

- peça clemência e vire meu.

- Sesshoumaru que isso, sabe que o Miroku é nosso amigo de infância.

- SEU amigo de infância.

- papai o perdoaria.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos e Kagome disse.

- o faça ser um pirata daqui, é tão difícil fazer isso?

Sesshoumaru nem ousou responder e disse.

- Bankotsu leve Miroku para o dormitório da tripulação agora!

Bankotsu era um pirata dos que é mais puxa saco, fez o que Sesshoumaru mandou, este disse.

- garota qual o seu nome?

- Kagome.

-Kagome, vai dormir no quarto de Inuyasha.

-O QUE?

Disse Inuyasha, e Sesshoumaru disse.

- no seu quarto e Kikyou lhe dará alguns vestidos.

- O QUE? MEUS VESTIDINHOS? NUNCA!

-kiky.

Kagome fala indiferente.

- não.

Todos olham para ela que diz.

- não quero usar os vestidos dela.

- vai andar pelada então?

Perguntou Inuyasha com um sorriso malicioso e ela diz.

- não, primeiro não vou os vestidos dela por que vão muito folgados em mim, olha só para ela e para mim, olha a diferença, não uso vestidos de balofas e em segundo.

Ela olha para Sesshoumaru e diz com um sorriso.

- se me acham burra melhor repensar eu sei que tem uma pirata aqui, uma mulher, acho que posso usar as roupas dela, ou fazem questão que continue com esse vestido e pegue uma pneumonia? Melhor me jogar no mar logo.

Sesshoumaru estava cerrando os punhos já, que garotinha mais irritante, Inuyasha também pensava o mesmo, já Sango estava gostando da garota, Kikyou já odiava por causa do Inuyasha, e Inuyasha diz.

- por que acha que deveríamos algo a você?

Ela da um sorrisinho e diz.

-primeiro... Você.

-Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, primeiro VOCÊ não teria me salvo se não tivesse um bom motivo.

- eu poderia ser um cavalheiro ou querer usá-la como concubina.

- eu não terminei.

Ela falou fria e continuou.

- segundo está estampado na cara do seu irmãozinho.

Inuyasha olha para Sesshoumaru que estava com a cara de que ia matar um, e ela diz.

- vai demorar?Estou cansada passei o dia sentada em uma cabina sem a luz do sol e com os pulsos amarrados, vai demorar então?

Sesshoumaru disse.

- vai dormir no quarto de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ia contestar mais algo lhe vem à mente e ele fica quieto, Sesshoumaru diz.

- Sango, leve a senhorita.

- Kagome. Meu nome é Kagome.

Disse ela com um leve sorriso estampado na cara, e Sesshoumaru diz.

- leve a Kagome para o quarto de Inuyasha.

- sim capitão.

Elas se afastam do grupo e Sango diz.

- como sabia que tinha uma pirata mulher no navio?

- por que eu sempre quis ser uma, e... eu senti, o vento me disse.

- o vento?

- o vento.

- bom, gostei do que fez com aquela metida da Kikyou, ela mereceu mesmo.

- sabe, tenho a impressão que vamos nos dar bem.

Elas entram na cabina de Inuyasha e fecham à porta, Kagome tira as sandálias, e Sango diz.

- quem você é?

-sou Kagome.

- estou dizendo o seu pai, o que ele era?

- ele é o governador de Blackpool.

- e sua mãe? Sabe como eles se conheceram? Foi romântico?

Kagome começa a rir e diz.

- pensei que piratas não gostassem de romantismo.

- na verdade esse navio tem muitas surpresas.

-sério?

- você é uma delas, principalmente para Kikyou.

Kagome olha para Sango que estava sentada a sua frente e diz.

- por que para Kikyou?

- ela tava morta de inveja de você.

- eu sei que sou linda, mas a primeira vista?

- ela tava com inveja por causa do Inuyasha.

Kagome fica séria e diz.

- do Inuyasha? É o mais novo né? Por quê?

- ela é louca pelo Inuyasha desde pequena e ele nunca deu bola para ela, ela fica com inveja de toda mulher que ele leva para a cama.

- e ela acha que ele vai me levar para cama? ta muito enganada.

- sei.

Kagome pega um travesseiro e joga em Sango dizendo.

- eu sei que ele é o homem que qualquer uma sonhou, mais.

Sango estava assustada e Kagome diz.

- não sou qualquer uma.

Sango começa a rir e se levanta dizendo.

- mesmo assim tome cuidado com ele, ele não é do tipo de desistir.

- nem eu.

- boa noite.

- boa.

Sango sai da cabina e Kagome vai até um espelho, se olha, não nascera para usar apenas vestidos, nascera para usar calças e blusas igual à Sango, ser temida, ela diz.

- não sei como agüentei tanto tempo usando isso.

Ela se deita na cama, e começa a dormir... Um sono leve... Como sempre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

alguém vivo lembra dessa fic? ou ao menos lê? ou ao menos pode comentar? ¬¬


	8. mais uma vez, seus olhos a me hipnotizar

_T.T deram sinal de vida,_

_comentaram,_

_meu Deus eu estou tão emocionada,_

_como isso é lindo_

_AHHH UMA RAZÃO PARA VIVER!_

_ELECTRAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_o.k,_

_leiam o capt._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

O convés estava quase vazio excerto por duas pessoas conversando neste, era Inuyasha e Kikyou, e ela disse.

- o que te deu para salvar aquela garota?

- não importa Kikyou.

- ai, vai dormir onde?

- Kikyou vai... Sai daqui.

- eu to preocupada.

- olha Kikyou vou dormir aqui mesmo no convés.

- mais.

- não Kikyou não vou dormir no seu quarto.

- e aquela garota a Kagome, a achou bonita?

- claro.

- muito?

- sim por quê?

- nada.

- até que vocês são parecidas.

- mais eu sou mais bonita?

- bom, são diferentes, não se preocupe, você já está em meu coração bobinha.

Ele fala balançando o queixo da menina fazendo-a sorrir como sempre e diz.

- é como uma irmã para mim, vá dormir, já é hora de crianças dormirem.

Kikyou saiu dali e foi para sua cabina, amaldiçoando Inuyasha e Kagome, ele se vira e se vê sozinho, vai em direção de sua cabina e seu colar brilha, uma luz rosa vinha dele, ele abriu a porta e viu Kagome dormir e seu colar brilhar, logo ele diminuiu o brilho e voltou ao normal, Inuyasha fechou a porta e se sentou na cama tirando os sapatos, Kagome abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama dizendo.

- o que faz aqui?

- pensei que estivesse dormindo lady.

Kagome revira os olhos e diz.

- não vou repetir.

- bom, é meu quarto o que se faz em quartos?

- pegar uma roupa?

- eu vim dormir.

Ela se levanta e ele também, já estava sem camisa e ela vai até ele dizendo.

- não sei se lembra de que seu irmão disse que EU ia dormir aqui.

- mais ele não falou nada de mim então é provável que eu vá dormir aqui também.

- não vai.

- deixe de ser mal agradecida, eu a salvei.

- bom, em vista disso pode dormir aqui mais no chão.

Inuyasha olha para o chão e diz.

- eu vou dormir na cama.

- não.

- O QUARTO É MEU EU DURMO NA CAMA!

-NÃO! EU DURMO NA CAMA.

Inuyasha puxa o cordão dela e pula em cima da cama dizendo.

- tudo tem um preço milady.

- O QUE?

-shiiiiiiiii Sesshoumaru lembra-se?

- devolva isso.

- vem pegar.

- seu.

Ela pula na cama e ele desce, ela fica correndo atrás dele, ficam subindo e descendo da cama o tempo todo, então ele para e ela para também, ela estava em cima da cama e ele no chão e ela diz.

- me devolve meu cordão.

- não.

Ela o empurra e ele segura a mão dela, ela cai em cima dele, os dois ficam se olhando, os olhos azuis dela o estavam hipnotizando e o mesmo acontecia com os dourados dele, eles não paravam de se olhar, então uma batida os acorda do transe e eles ouvem

- Kagome está bem?

-s-sim, sim Sango.

Disse ela se levantando e tirando o cordão da mão de Inuyasha, ela vai até um banco e se senta vendo se o colar estava danificado, e ele diz.

- o que tem de tão valioso nesse colar?

- foi minha mãe que me deu, é a única lembrança que tenho dela.

- meu pai eu não lembro muito dele e a minha mãe morreu quando eu era pequeno.

- ao menos os conheceu.

Ele vai até ela e se senta ao seu lado e diz com a mão em seu ombro.

- às vezes é melhor não conhece-los para não seguir o exemplo deles.

- sua mãe também era pirata?

- sim, foi morta em Blackpool, ela tinha cabelos longos e negros.

- sim, eu a vi, por isso gosto de cabelos longos, gostava de piratas, histórias e depois que a vi soube mulheres também poderiam ser piratas e soube que só o nome dela todos tremiam então quis ser como ela.

- que bom, mais e sua mãe, seu pai te disse se ela era como você?

- como assim como eu?

- uma garota de vestido.

- nunca me falou nada dela, nem sabe que tenho esse colar, mais eu conheci uma mulher no navio do Miroku, ela tinha o mesmo nome da minha mãe e eu pensei que... Podia ser ela.

- uma concubina?

- uma pirata.

Um sorriso se forma na menina, o garoto agora estava sentado na cama, ela vai até a cama e pula em cima da cama e fala.

- sabe que eu quero ser pirata?

- por quê?

- o mar, minha paixão, e lutas, liberdade, não ter que seguir moda ou até mesmo ter etiqueta.

Inuyasha deixa um sorriso escapar e diz.

- se fosse assim, tem todo um código como.

- eu sei o parola e tudo mais.

- parece que não está por fora, bom, é meio difícil você se tornar pirata, é delicada demais.

Ela pega um travesseiro e diz.

- prepare-se senhor Inuyasha.

- para que devo me preparar milady?

- para morrer!

Eles começam uma guerra de travesseiros e ela diz.

- nem suas orelhas podem te salvar agora seu orelhudo!

- que eu saiba as mulheres vivem querendo tocá-las! Mais eu não deixo e sabe por quê?

Eles pararam e ela disse.

- para poupá-las do sofrimento de tocar em seus carrapatos!

- O QUE?

Eles começam a se tacar travesseiros de novo e quando param percebem como estão, um de cara para o outro, deitados um frente ao outro, de novo se hipnotizavam e ela diz.

-é- é melhor dormir, boa noite.

- boa noite.

Eles se viraram e ficaram de costas, ela deu um leve sorriso e dormiu....

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ela estava sendo segurada pelos braços por dois piratas, um homem chega, este possuía longos cabelos negros ondulados presos em um rabo de cavalo, ele diz.

- quem é esta?

- capitão, ela quer ser uma de nossas piratas.

Naraku olha para a mulher e percebe algo e diz.

- qual o seu nome?

-Kagura capitão.

-Kagura??? Parece com Kagome não?

A mulher fica muda, seus cabelos voavam soltos e ela diz.

-h-hai.

- e você se parece com uma Kagome não?

- não sei do que está falando!

- eu a vi com ela, eu a vi com Kagome.

Kagura fica pasma, branca, o medo se espalha em suas veias, se ele a viu com Kagome, ele com certeza sabia que Kagome estava com a jóia, ela diz.

- conheço varias Kagomes.

- sabe de qual falo.

- não.

Sua respiração acelerou e o medo cresceu e ele disse.

- estou falando...

Ele se aproxima dela e diz.

- de sua filha baby.

- O QUE QUER COM KAGOME?

- o que todos querem a jóia.

- NÃO OUSE ENCOSTAR UM DEDO EM MINHA FILHA SEU DESPREZIVEL!

- o problema é que para ter a jóia tem que chegar até o coração da menina, ela tem que se apaixonar, você a deu esse destino.

- SEU IDIOTA NUNCA VAI FAZER KAGOME FICAR COM VOCÊ.

- sou o noivo dela de certa forma.

Kagura ficou mais assustada ainda, então Kagome não ia ter muitas chances, e ele disse.

- mais sua filha é muito esperta não acha?

Ela ficou confusa e ele disse.

- conseguiu me deixar sem palavras, ela sonha em ser como você Kagura, uma pirata.

Kagura sentiu um pouco de alegria, e ele disse.

-sabe Kagura, mulheres como vocês são poucas, eu gosto desse tipo, e logo a que eu preciso é assim.

Ele da um sorriso e diz.

- vai me levar até Kagome e traze-la até mim.

- nunca seu desprezível.

- o problema é que não tem escolha.

- como?

- se me trouxer a garota eu poupo a vida dela enquanto se eu tiver que lutar para te-la ela morrerá, quer o que para sua filha?

Kagura hesita por um minuto e em seguida diz.

- o que quer que eu faça capitão?

- traga Kagome para mim, terá um barco e tripulação, tudo o que precisa, e então me dará a jóia.

- hai capitão.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

é, ta legal? espero que sim,

aí estou emocionada que deram sinal de vida,

minhas queridas:

_**Individua do mal:** meio dificil né miga? aí mas eu amo a sua fic n.n, sou sua fã n.n, é sério, mas dificil msm resistir ao inu, que tal? viu viu viu? ela já não tá resistindo, arigatou gozaimasu por comentar , que bom que gostou , o que achou deste?_

_**Kagome y Sesshoumaru:** o certo miguxa seria para de postar, já tá terminada essa fic, completa, no meu word e num site que eu costumava postar com meu antigo ID sabe? e eu tava desistindo msm, oras, ninguém comentava, estava já em depressão, que bom que vc gostou, espero que continue lendo( e comentando onegai), kissu_

_**Manda Satoru:** e viva honestidade!( susssura) o que uma sinopse mudada naõ faz, hein?, mas, bem, agora vc notou( sorriso amarelo), o.k ao menos tá legal a fic? bem, espero que sim, a história não é uma OGDE e nem uma Adoração Selvagem( ambas da Laide-chan) e muito menos uma tipo colarinho profanado( Loren Lillith e Tmizinha) mas dá para o gasto né? acho que sim, bem, aqui está a continuação, espero que goste, rsss, kissu Manda Satura-san._

_obrigada pelas reviews( MANDEM MAIS ONEGAI)_

_espero que estejam gostando,_

_pq a fic só ta começando._

_bjs_

_sophie-sama_


	9. de milady a pirata,beijo,Rin!

**capitulo 9**

Kagome acordou e continuou de olhos fechados, tinha algo estranho, não tinha frio, como estava em um barco deveria estar com frio, mais um calor, ela sentiu que alguém a abraçava, lembrou-se de tudo e abriu os olhos e percebeu que Inuyasha a enlaçava, e que ela ainda tinha suas mãos sobre as dele, ela se virou e viu-o dormindo, e disse.

- parece um anjinho, ai se fosse assim o tempo todo.

Ela viu que ele estava apenas de calça e sentiu seu rosto aquecer, ficava vermelha fácil demais isso a entregava, começou a dar tapas no peito dele dizendo.

- acorda orelhudo!

Ele não acordava, ela então viu as orelhinhas e uma enorme vontade de tocá-las nasceu nela, eram tão lindinhas, tão fofinhas, ela hesitou mais depois começou a levar as mãos até elas,

-hum!

Ela tentou gritar mais taparam sua boca, era Inuyasha, ele acordou e segurou os pulsos dela e junto tapou sua boca, ele tirou a mão e soltou os pulsos dela e se sentou, ainda era de madrugada e ele disse.

- acordou tão cedo.

- logo logo o sol nasce poodle.

- O.

Ela colocou a mão na boca dele e disse.

-shiiiiiii Sesshoumaru.

Com um sorrisinho na boca e ele disse quando ela tirou a mão.

- viu? Eu disse que todas queriam tocar nelas.

- eu não ia tocar nessas coisas que você chama de orelhas e sim ia te dar um belo de um tapa na cabeça.

- eu finjo que acredito.

- e eu finjo que acredito que você acreditou ok?

Eles começam a rir e ela diz.

- Sesshoumaru já deve ter acordado.

- não, mas eu vou me levantar, não quero morrer hoje.

- tudo bem.

Ele coloca uma camisa e se calça e depois sai, ela se levanta e vai até o espelho, e vai até a escrivaninha e pega uma escova, passa pelos cabelos facilmente, depois guarda no mesmo lugar, quando vai sair ela da de cara com a Sango com algumas roupas e ela diz.

-roupas.

Ela diz com os olhos brilhando que Kagome fica até assustada, Sango dava medo, Sango entra na cabina e tranca a porta, e diz.

-bom, me deixa ver.

Ela começa a remexer nas roupas soltando alguns "não" ou " pode ser" e " de jeito nenhum" e até "não vai caber" então finalmente ela falou, ou berrou, assustando Kagome.

-ACHEI!

Kagome pôs a mão no coração e disse.

- achou o que Sango?

- a roupa perfeita olha!

Era uma blusa de botão e de manga curta branca de amarrar em baixo e uma calça, Kagome deu um sorriso e Sango disse.

-talvez com uma bota de salto.

-bota de salto?

Sango abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e disse.

- Jakotsu.

Kagome veste a roupa e Sango pega uma argola e Kagome diz.

- isso?

- quer ser uma pirata?

- sim.

- então coloca o que eu mandar.

- sim capitão.

Ela falou irônica e Sango lhe olhou mortalmente, depois de arrumada Sango saiu e disse.

- oi.

Ninguém olhou e ela repetiu.

- oi.

De novo, ela ficou vermelha e disse.

-PRESTEM ATENÇÃO SEUS IDIOTAS RETARDADOS EU TENHO UMA COISA PARA FALAR SEUS LESADOS!

Uma voz apareceu de dentro e só Sango ouviu.

- estressadinha.

Sango bufou e respirou fundo vendo que todos olhavam para ela deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e disse.

- olhem a transformação de uma milady em uma pirata, Kagome pode vir.

Kagome respirou fundo e saiu com a cabeça erguida, todos os homens olhavam para ela, estava realmente linda, um pouco da barriga para fora, ela foi começou a olhar o mar e viu algo e falou calmamente.

- por que tortuga Sesshoumaru?

- temos que pegar alguns piratas, na tentativa de te tirar do Miroku perdemos alguns.

-tentativa de me tirar do Miroku? Eu já ia sair de lá e se não fosse vocês.

Ele olhou para ela confuso e ela disse.

- EU TERIA SAIDO DAQUELE NAVIO COM A MINHA MÃE SEU RETARDADO!

Ela olhou para trás e viu Sango abraçada a.

PLAFT!

-SEU PERVERTIDO! FIQUE LONGE DE MIM IDIOTA!!!!!!!!!

Kagome deu um suspiro e fez que não com a cabeça igual à Sesshoumaru, eles logo desembarcaram em tortuga e Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha saíram, ela ia seguir mais Sango disse.

- eles não deixam ninguém ir com eles.

- e eu por acaso sou ninguém?

- você é louca.

- não, sou uma pirata.

Ela desceu e os seguiu, Sesshoumaru se virou e disse.

- o que faz aqui mulher?

- acho que vou com vocês.

- quem te disse isso milady?

Falou Inuyasha e Kagome deu um sorriso malicioso dizendo.

-eu não preciso que digam.

- você é nossa prisioneira milady.

- prisioneira é a palavra correta, só pode ser para ter que dormir no mesmo quarto que você.

- Inuyasha - falou Sesshoumaru frio mais Kagome disse.

- não se preocupe queridinho sesshy, é ótimo ver a cara de bobo dele me olhando, mostra que nós mulheres podemos ter qualquer um em nossas mãos.

-GRRRRRR...

-GRRRR...

Ela ouviu os dois rosnando e disse.

- rosnando? Queridinhos, temos mais o que fazer então... VÃO ANDANDO LESADOS!

Sesshoumaru a pegou pelo pulso e disse.

- primeiro respeito, você não é nada e não fique pensando que pode mandar em mim ou pior falar mal, não deveria nem olhar ou levar a palavra a mim milady e segundo.

Ele leva a outra mão solta e passa pelo corpo da menina, a envolve na cintura e a puxa para si dizendo.

- você não sabe do que eu sou capaz de fazer quando estou com raiva...

Ele se aproxima dela e fala no ouvido dela.

-milady.

Kagome se arrepia toda e ele a solta dizendo.

- quer vir? Vai vir mais ficar calada, imóvel, ainda quer vir?

Kagome fica fria e diz.

- por acaso esta com medo que eu fuja Sesshoumaru?

Ele continua indiferente, ela da um leve sorriso e pega na mão dele enlaçando com a sua e disse.

- não te preocupas, não irei fugir.

Ele volta a andar sem soltar sua mão da dela e até enlaçando, ela anda também e Inuyasha permanece em estado de choque, depois se recompôs e voltou a andar atrás deles, eles entraram em uma loja, Kagome estranhou mais continuou a andar apertando mais a mão de Sesshoumaru que apenas soltou um leve sorriso que se desfez rápido, Inuyasha estava bufando de raiva e pisando duro, então eles chegaram até o balcão e viram um homem, já era velho e ele disse.

- ora, se não são os filhos de inu-no-taishou.

**capitulo 10**

- Toutossai viemos em busca de homens para o navio.

-vieram ao lugar certo... E quem é esta bela moça? Parecida com izayoi não acha, e com Kikyou.

Kagome ficou fria e Toutossai gelou, ela foi para detrás do balcão e apertou o pescoço dele dizendo.

- nunca. .com. Aquela. Coisa. Da. Kikyou.

-hai milady.

Ela apertou mais e disse.

- e nunca me chame de milady.

Ela soltou o pescoço e foi para o outro lado do balcão e Toutossai disse.

- ai garotinha difícil não?

Kagome fingiu não escutar e foi para a porta do estabelecimento, todos os homens que passavam depositavam olhares de luxuria para a menina que nem ligava, estava acostumada, de repente os olhares pararam, ela estranhou logo sentiu alguém a envolver na cintura, se virou ficando de frente para aquele ser com orelhas super fofas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, de alguma forma se sentiu estranha, ela a apertava mais contra ele, ela disse.

- o que te deu hein cachorrinho?

Ela forçou a voz para parecer normal, não estava, sabia que não estava, céus ele a deixava louca, e ele disse.

- apenas fiquei... Hum, como dizer.

- com ciúmes?

Falou ela Rindo e se soltando do abraço dele e ele disse.

- não, só achei que talvez não gostasse disso.

- não importo, acostumada.

- te olhavam assim mesmo com aqueles babados todos?

- claro e obrigada mais não preciso de ninguém para ser minha babá.

- tudo bem.

Ela entrou e viu Sesshoumaru e Toutossai irem até a porta, deu de ombros e saiu dentro de meia hora ela viu homens de vários jeitos e bom, alturas, e Toutossai disse.

- todos os homens que precisa para seu navio estão aqui Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha andou na frente deles e disse.

- você.

Ele parou em frente a um homem e disse.

- estaria disposto a navegar pelos mares arriscando a própria vida?

O homem não falou nada e fez como se não entendesse e Toutossai disse.

- é surdo Inuyasha, quem fala é o papagaio.

- papagaio do homem a mesma pergunta.

- olha a onda olha a onda tum tum olha a onda olha a onda.

E Toutossai diz.

- achamos que isso é um sim.

E Kagome disse.

- são uns idiotas.

- não milady são homens que querem ser piratas, marujos do navio.

- continuam idiotas.

- ela tem razão.

Uma voz ecoou, todos olharam para o dono dela, Sesshoumaru que disse.

- idiotas, por isso querem ir para o mar, por isso são bons, quanto mais idiotas parecem melhor, lutam bem.

-ainda são idiotas.

-NÃO SÃO.

Gritou Inuyasha e Kagome disse.

-SÃO SIM.

-NÃO SÃO.

-SÃO SIM.

-CALA A BOCA GAROTA!

- VEM CALAR!

-COM PRAZER!

Ele puxa Kagome para si pela cintura dela e a beija, ela tenta se soltar mais acaba retribuindo o beijo, começou tímido mais logo mudou, Sesshoumaru estava assustado, os dois tinham o gênio forte mais nunca esperou isso de Inuyasha, o beijo se prolongava, eles então se soltaram, ambos estavam ofegantes, ele ainda a segurava pela cintura, ela tirou os braços dele da cintura dela ainda um pouco zonza e confusa pelo beijo, e levantou a mão para dar um tapa nele mas ele a segurou o pulso dela, tentou com a outra mais aconteceu o mesmo, ela puxa os braços para baixo e sai bufando e pisando duro, quem ele pensa que é para beija-la? Ela entra no navio e vai até o perto do mar, fica olhando ainda lembrando do beijo, ela então toca nos lábios e pensa.

-"os lábios dele tem gosto de mel, do mais doce que já tomei o que estou pensando? Ele é só...".

Enquanto isso Inuyasha entrava em sua cabina batendo a porta fortemente, quase quebrando, se deita na cama e pensa.

-"aquela garota, Quem ela pensa que é para falar comigo daquele jeito? E... droga o que me deu para beijar ela?"

Ele toca nos lábios e diz.

- os lábios dela.

Fecha os olhos como se estivesse se recordando de algo e diz.

- tem um gosto... Gosto doce, de morango, morango e chocolate, a mistura doce e viciante, quem é ela? Eu a conheço mais não conheço, quem realmente é a Kagome?

Ele fica com um olhar sereno e diz.

- quem é você Kagome?

o0o0o0o0o0o

Já era tarde da noite e Kagome entrava na cabina de Inuyasha, não se falaram desde o ocorrido, ela entra e vê Inuyasha dormindo, parecia tão sereno, vai até a cama e coloca a cabeça dela perto da dele, fica-o observando dormir, ele era lindo, tinha que dizer, e Sesshoumaru, um leve rubor aparece na face da menina ao se lembrar de Sesshoumaru, ele também era muito bonito, eram diferentes, Inuyasha era... Era igual a ela, tinha sonhos, um gênio, e principalmente sempre conseguiam o que queriam, podiam ser assustadores e doces, com uma aparência inocente, ela tirou as botas e soltou o nó da camisa e se deitou, para dormir e sonhar...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ela andava de um lado para o outro no convés vazio, se sentou no meio dele e mexeu nos cabelos negros, ela ouve.

-Rin.

Ela se vira e vê um homem, era Myouga e diz.

- sim capitão.

- vá para seu quarto, e descanse você não nasceu para ser pirata.

- uma lady?

- sim.

-o vento está querendo me dizer algo.

-sua mãe falava muito isso, vai dormir, tens que descansar.

-hai, Myouga-sama.

Ela se levanta e vai para sua cabina, ainda seria uma lady. Seria ela aperta seu cordão, era uma caveira de esmeralda com uma bolinha rosa no meio, foi a única lembrança de sua mãe, ela a deixara com Myouga dizendo que se Rin ficasse com ela sofreria, não tinha raiva de sua mãe, só quis seu bem, queria conhecê-la, ela adormece e sussurra o nome de sua mãe...

-Kagura...

0o0o0o0o0o

Kagura andava de um lado para o outro em sua cabina, lágrimas caiam em seu rosto, só tinha que pegar a jóia, mais teria que procurar muito, não fazia idéia de onde estavam Kagome e Rin, suas filhas, Kagome ficou com um governador que achava que era sua filha e Rin com Myouga um velho amigo, as duas eram na verdade filhas de Naraku, quando eram jovens tiveram um caso mais Naraku a deixou sem nem saber que ela estava grávida, ela de raiva pegou a jóia e a partiu, comprou dos colares parecidos e colocou uma metade em cada, agora sofria pelo seu ato, suas filhas, seus tesouros, não pegaria a jóia para Naraku, a quebraria, era uma youkai poderia muito bem fazer isso, esse era seu segredo, era a youkai dos ventos, ela vai para o convés e fecha os olhos, foi como se o vento falasse com ela e ela diz.

- o destino... As juntará... E o amor, as salvará.

Ela deu um sorriso sabendo que o destino delas seria diferente do seu, olhou para o mar e disse.

- as duas unidas novamente, tudo que vai volta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome sente algo a envolver, abre os olhos e vê que está com o lençol e que Inuyasha estava descoberto e tremendo, ela tira o lençol e sente instantaneamente frio, mais ele era mais importante, ela ficou imóvel com o próprio pensamento, por que ele era mais importante? Por que ele era importante? Ela o cobre com o lençol e ele continua tremendo, realmente estava frio, ela achava que ia congelar, ela tomou coragem e se colocou em baixo do lençol também, mais como ele ainda tremia, ela se aproximou, sua respiração estava acelerada, ela o abraça e coloca sua perna sobre a dele, de alguma forma ele parou, ela também, ela sentiu algo e disse baixo.

- o cheiro dele é bom.

Com a respiração ainda acelerada junto com o coração, ela o apertou mais e dormiu, ele acordou na hora e sentiu um cheiro diferente, era de sakuras, ele viu que ela o abraçava, de alguma forma ele gostou daquilo, fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir, sentindo o calor e o cheiro que a menina exalava.

Inuyasha abriu os orbes dourados lentamente e viu-se ainda envolvido pela menina que dormia calmamente, parece um anjo, foi seu pensamento, parecia tão indefesa, ele percebeu que a garota havia começado a ficar inquieta, se mexia de um lado para o outro e estava suada, ele tira o cobertor, estava frio mais a menina não estava suada por causa de calor, era outro motivo, ele disse.

-Kagome, Kagome acorda! KAGOME!

A menina não queria responder, Sesshoumaru ouviu o grito do irmão e entrou no quarto dele, viu Inuyasha abraçado com a menina que estava inquieta, Sango veio depois junto com Miroku, eles entraram e Inuyasha abraçou mais a menina, ela ficou quieta e sua respiração se estabilizou, ela abriu os orbes azuis e disse se soltando do abraço do Inuyasha.

-RIN!

* * *

_presente de sophie-sama,_

_dois capts juntos, bem quase dois, peguei só um pouquinho mais da metade do outro._

_não da para responder as reviews._

_só vou dizer os nomes o.k?_

_obrigada para:**individua do mal(atualize também!);Nanne; Manda Satoru;Cullenzinha(gostei de vc só de ver seu nick); Higurashi-sama( sim senhora capitã rsss);Do-Inuyasha(viu como vale a pena dar um empurrãozinho?)**_

_beijos_

_sophie-sam._


	10. Chapter 10

_leiam._

* * *

_-RIN!_

Ninguém entendeu o que a menina queria dizer quem era Rin? Kagome se levantou e saiu da cabina como se procurasse a tal de Rin pelo convés, ela parou bem na frente dele e disse.

- foi só um sonho.

Inuyasha e os outros foram atrás dela, Sesshoumaru chegou perto dela e a menina o abraçou, estava tão frágil, ele corresponde, lágrimas saiam de seu rosto, ele se senta com ela ainda abraçada a ele e todos se sentam em volta, ela olha Inuyasha e percebe algo, ouve algo, o vento lhe fez perceber, ela diz.

- por que estava chorando?

Inuyasha virou a cara tentando esconder e ela disse.

- me diz.

- eu.

- estava chorando... Por mim.

-Kagome.

Ela se aproxima dele e o abraça, ele se assusta mais retribui depois se separam e Sesshoumaru diz.

- o que houve Kagome? Quem é Rin?

- eu tive um pesadelo.

-tanto escândalo por causa de um pesadelo.

-eu o tive antes já, quando um navio de piratas estava em Blackpool, o nome era tempestade.

-e?

-sesshy, essa garota ela.

-NÃO ME CHAME DE SESSHY.

-o que faria se seu irmão tivesse sido levado para longe de você? SUA IRMÃ GÊMEA?

Todos ficaram assustados e ela disse.

- foi assim...

_Uma mulher levava duas meninas no colo, ambas com quase dois anos de idade, ambas possuíam cabelos negros e uma de olhos azuis e a outra amendoados, ela chega até um navio de nome tempestade, entra em uma cabina com as crianças, vê um homem e diz._

_-Myouga querido._

_- sim Kagura, são suas meninas? São lindas Kagura!_

_- Myouga preciso de um favor seu._

_- Kagura está me assustando, o que houve?_

_- preciso que cuide de Rin._

_- alguns dias apenas?_

_Uma lágrima cai no rosto da mulher, que mesmo com um capuz é fácil ver a lágrima, e ela diz._

_- cuide dela sempre, até... Até não poder mais._

_- Kagura._

_-MYOUGA! Entenda, é para o bem de Rin, o pai dela me abandonou com ela e Kagome não tenho muito a fazer, fique com Rin._

_Ele pega o bebê e ela diz._

_- e mais uma coisa._

_Ela tira um cordão de esmeralda com uma bolinha rosa no meio da bolsa e diz._

_- isso é para ela saber de mim, não fale sobre o que é está jóia._

_-a jóia de Zeus, é perigoso demais deixa-la com a menina Kagura!_

_-não é jóia completa, a outra parte ficará com Kagome._

_Outra lágrima escorre pelo rosto de Kagura._

_- mais não é injustiça ficar com uma e deixar Rin comigo?_

_-não ficarei com Kagome também, vou deixá-la com um mercador com quem tive um caso em Blackpool, soube que virou governador._

_- por que não as deixa juntas então? _

_-oh céus não entendes? Se o pai delas descobre que estão cada uma com uma parte da jóia irá querer ir atrás delas, se estiverem perto isso será mais que fácil Myouga._

_- espero que algum dia possa ficar com as duas de novo Kagura._

_A mulher abraça o outro bebê que está no colo de Myouga e lhe da um beijo na testa dizendo._

_- Rin, minha querida eu voltarei, eu juro que voltarei._

_Ela então sai levando a outra bebê consigo que chorava mexendo as mãos como se quiser-se ficar com a irmã, a irmã também chorava, a mulher sai com lágrimas nos olhos, e diz._

_- agora é deixar Kagome com o governador, minha filha, minha vida._

Kagome estava em prantos e abraçada com Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha estava triste, não pela história, mais pelo fato dela sempre ser tão ligada ao Sesshoumaru, sempre que ela o abraçava, segurava sua mão, lhe dava um sorriso, lhe dirigia um olhar doce, lhe chamava de "sesshy" Inuyasha ficava triste e com raiva, o por quê? Nem ele mesmo sabia, ela se solta do abraço limpando as lágrimas Inuyasha diz.

- Então você não tem a jóia completa, isso só pode ser um pesadelo.

Kagome diz.

- só me tirou do mar por causa da jóia Inuyasha?

-sim.

-um trato.

- como?

Foi Sesshoumaru e Kagome diz amarrando um nó na camisa.

- me ajudam a encontrar minha irmã e a ir para...

Ela hesita e uma lágrima cai e ela diz.

- para casa e eu lhes dou as duas partes da jóia, o cordão ficará.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha hesitam em responder, eles nunca haviam pensado no que aconteceria com Kagome depois que tudo acabasse Inuyasha se levanta e diz.

-keh! É mais fácil rouba-la de você.

Kagome se levanta e diz.

- é então por que não faz isso?

Ela se aproxima dele e pega sua mão e coloca no cordão e diz.

- por que não tira?

Ele hesita, solta a mão do cordão e enlaça a sua com a de Kagome, que olha para a mão, ele leva a mão dela até a bochecha dele e esfrega, depois sente o cheiro dela, olha para Kagome e diz.

- não teria graça.

Ele solta a mão dela mais ela pega a dele e diz confusa.

- mais não há motivo para eu continuar nesse navio, por que ainda estou aqui? Ninguém encostou em mim, ninguém tentou rouba-la, eu estou... Eu vou da-la mais o que faço aqui ainda? Só quero minha irmã e depois faça o que quiser comigo, mais deixe Rin com meu...

Ela hesita e fala como se finalmente a ficha tivesse caído.

-pai.

Ele não responde, apenas a olha confuso, pega a mão dela e beija dizendo.

- boa noite...

Ele a olha de cima a baixo e diz.

- Kagome.

Ela fica assustada, ele falou seu nome, por que aquilo parecia tão bom para aquela menina? Ele não era nada não? Ou era? Ela se sente envolver por alguém, era Sesshoumaru, ela fica imóvel, mais logo se solta do abraço seguindo Inuyasha até sua cabina mais é impedida por alguém que diz.

- SAIA DE PERTO DELE.

- por que kiky?

- NÃO ME CHAME DE KIKY!

- deu um piti!

- olhe aqui sua vagabunda de quinta categoria.

- oh obrigada, melhor de quinta categoria do que em espera.

- SUA...

- ta com raiva? Acorde, eu não quero nada com ele, nem com ninguém aqui, eu só quero a minha irmã e talvez ser uma capitã e pode ter certeza minha primeira ordem vai ser invadirem esse navio e te fazer limpar o chão do meu navio.

Ela começa a rir e Kikyou levanta a mão para dar um tapa em Kagome, mais é impedida, Sesshoumaru segura a mão de Kikyou e diz.

- JÁ CHEGA KIKYOU.

Kagome olha para Sesshoumaru e diz.

- por que fez isso sesshy?

- você se mete em muita confusão.

- sesshy querido, acha que não posso me defender?

- é claro... Que não pode.

- então olhe de novo.

Ele abaixa o olhar e vê que Kagome já havia segurado o braço de Kikyou para torcê-lo na hora que ele chegou, ela larga o braço e diz.

- boa noite.

Ela vai para a cabina de Inuyasha e diz.

- Inuyasha.

-...

- que idiota.

- eu sei que você é.

- ouviu minha conversa com sua amiguinha né?

- ouvi.

Ela chega perto dele e diz.

- sabe que nunca quis e nunca vou querer nada com você.

- não sabe quantas vezes mulheres me disseram isso.

- e quantas vezes eu achei que fosse feliz.

- o que está dizendo Kagome?

- eu... Não sei mais quem eu sou não sou mais Kagome Higurashi, não sou mais a filha do governador.

Ela da um suspiro.

- não sou nada, estou perdida em mim, preciso me encontrar mais será que se pode encontrar o que não se conhece?

- se nem você se conhece quanto mais eu, eu... Tenho uma coisa para você.

- hu?

Ela o olha confusa, e assustada, ele vai até o guarda roupa e pega uma caixa, e coloca em cima da cama, ela o olha confusa e diz.

- o que é isso?

- uma roupa.

Ela abre a caixa e vê, um vestido, iria até a metade das coxas e uma... LEGUE?! A roupa era verde escura e tinha detalhes de fios dourados, ela olha para Inuyasha com um sorriso e diz.

- é lindo.

- achei que ia gostar.

- como? Quando?

- depois da briga.

- quem depois de brigar compra um vestido para essa pessoa?

- eu queria saber mais de você.

- e achou que me dando presentes eu te contaria alguma coisa.

- não, mais nos... Hum, daríamos melhor.

- você é estranho.

- hum.

Ele fez uma careta e Kagome diz estendendo a mão.

- amigos?

O sorriso dela o encantou como alguém poderia ser tão encantadora, assustadora, forte, sensível, e tudo, ele estendeu e apertou a mão dela dizendo.

- amigos.

Deu um sorriso que fez o coração da menina dar pulinhos, então ela solta a mão dele e começa a empurrá-lo para fora dizendo.

- vou me trocar, então saia.

- ei! Por quê?

Ela da um sorriso de "você não tem jeito" e depois começa a rir e diz.

- saia.

- chata.

Ele diz Rindo e sai da cabina, ela se troca, e se olha no espelho, estava linda, ela abre a porta e da de cara com ele, pronto para entrar, ele entra e ela diz.

- que tal amigo?

- linda amiga.

Eles riam da situação, ele se curvou como se faz na hora de dançar, ela riu e eles foram dançar, a cabina era pequena, por isso ele parou e ainda segurando a mão dela a levou para o convés vazio, o sorriso dela fazia ele se sentir feliz, e o dele o mesmo, eles então pararam, ele começou a aproximar seu rosto do dela, ela não se mexia, estavam em uma

distancia comprometedora, ela fecha os olhos, ele também e se beijam, um beijo doce,

mais muda quando ela coloca seus braços pelo pescoço dele puxando-o para si, o beijo ganhou algo que eles nunca imaginaram que ganharia paixão, eles se separaram ofegantes, apesar de saberem que no fundo queriam mais, mais um único beijo, eles não sabiam o porquê, não sabia o x da questão, não sabiam nada, e no momento não importava, para eles o mais importante era que de novo sentissem o gosto doce dos lábios do outro, Kagome se soltou de Inuyasha, confusa tentou disfarçar o rubor que permanecia em seu rosto, partiram cedo da tarde de tortuga, o que deixou a menina mais calma, ela disse apenas.

- desculpe-me.

- desculpe a mim, eu não deveria...

Eles não se encavam, então Inuyasha toma coragem e a olha dizendo.

- mais não sei por que.

Ela o olha e ele diz.

- não me arrependo.

Ela o olha um pouco surpresa, ela pensa.

-"se eu pudesse lhe falar... que também não me arrependo.".

Ela vira o rosto e vai para a cabina sem dizer nada, algo a impede, o colar, ele da um brilho muito forte, o de Inuyasha também, eles se olham, um olhar diz muito, um silêncio diz mais ainda...

- CARA DE CACHORRO!

-GRRRRRRRRR... LOBO FEDIDO!

Sesshoumaru saiu calmamente de sua cabina e foi até Kagome, que não entendia nada, Sango, Miroku e Sesshoumaru disse.

- O QUE QUER AQUI KOUGA?

Kouga passou para o convés do demônio dos mares e disse.

- soube que estava procurando pessoas para seu navio, pensei então em fazer trocas, tesouros por pessoas.

Kagome estava calada, Sesshoumaru foi até kouga e disse.

- já temos todos os homens que precisávamos.

Inuyasha então vai até Kagome e diz baixo.

- vá para cabina, rápido.

Kagome não ousou desobedecer a ordem dele, mais quando ia entrar ouviu.

-EI! MULHER!

Kagome se virou mostrando sua face delicada, kouga disse.

- QUAL SEU NOME?

A garota o olhou de cima a baixo com uma cara de indiferença e reprovação e disse com um ar de superioridade.

- por que diria meu nome a um misero marujo?Mostre-me seu capitão.

- SUA...

Ele foi interrompido por uma voz feminina mostrando calma e superioridade, uma voz dizendo...

-kouga, não levante a voz perante Kagome.

A dona da voz vai para o convés do demônio dos mares, Kagome estava perplexa de estar vendo sua mãe frente a frente em uma situação bem melhor digamos que a ultima que se encontraram Kagura da um sorriso que ela não conseguiu decifrar, seus cabelos soltos voavam igual ao de Kagome pelo vento do mar, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru percebem a reação de Kagome em relação a pirata, e Sesshoumaru diz quebrando o silêncio.

- quem é você?

* * *

_eu estou aumentando os capts, vai dar menos capts, acho que tudo bem._

_obrigada pelas reviews!_

_muito obrigada mesmo, finalmente reviews em Electra,_

_agora vamos responde-las._

_**individua do mal:**Uau... que história O.O, mas vc tá certa, muito certa e... sobre o beijo, ele já tem que treinar comigo miga, não dá sabe? rsss tempo integral haushausahusa e sobre a sua fic, escreve quando puder, acho que é a melhor coisa a se fazer sempre, escrever é uma forma de extravasar, liberar os sentimentos, então... take your time o.k? espero que tenha gostado desse capt, e qualquer coisa, estou aqui para te ajudar ._

_**pequena Rin=** eu também quero pegar nas orelhinhas do inu também, depos de vc sou eu q tal? rsss, gostou msm daquele capt? e gostou desse? que bom!!!!!!!!!!!!!! fico feliz e quase não demorei( foi culpa do site ele não me deixava nem entrar na minha conta Ù.Ú), aqui está o capt 11 e uma parte do 12 eu acho, beijão!_

_**Lizzie fofinha =**que bom, espero q continue gostando da fic, beijão!_

_**danda Jabur=**vc por aqui?O.O uau, pois é, fics de piratas do inu são poucas, eu também li PNA( piratas não amam), e também acho que são história bem diferentes, rsss,bem ele é noivo dela e pai dela, mas ele não sabia q era o pai dela, não tem culpa ( sorriso amarelo e se perguntando: como eu me meto nessas?) e não xingue a mãe dele, ela com certeza já sofre o bastante com o filho que tem( HAUSHAUSAHUS) como vc viu... a rin e káh são mais que amigas... são gêmeas... uau eu sei maluquisse né? e vai ter sim um sessrin, naõ muitooooooooo mas vai ter rsss, bem ou é um quadrado ou é um pentagono ou por aí vai amoroso, hehe, complicado msm e não o kouga não vai CORRER atrás dela e a ayame acho que nem aparece na fic, o houjo sim mas nada sério demais, e o motivo do nome Electra...Electra? nome de deusa não é? bem... digamos eu não posso falar... vai estragar o elemento surpresa, mas essa fic tem mais de deuses do que aparenta HSAUHSAUSHAUSHAUS calma, bem, naõ posso falar o por que do nome ser Electra, gostou do capt? espero que sim, bjks!_

_obrigada pelas reviews_

_amo v6_

_beijão!_

_sophie-sama._

_mandem mais reviews n.n_


	11. tenho que ir com minha mãe

_demorei,_

_eu sei,_

_mas aqui está!(sorriso amarelo)_

_rsss_

_obrigada pelas reviews_

_mais um capt de ELECTRA:_

* * *

Kagura nem o olha, não ousa responder, ignora totalmente a presença de qualquer um daquele convés, menos a menina de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis que estava imóvel, Kagura começa a andar, o único barulho que se ouvia eram os passos da pirata, Kagura para na frente da menina nenhuma das duas tinha coragem de falar algo, Kagome diz.

- o que faz aqui?

Sua vontade era pegar e abraçar a mãe mas ela estava se segurando, alguma coisa nela a impedia, Kagura a olhava tristemente e diz.

- Kagome eu sei que errei eu... Tive que fazer isso.

- teve?

Sua voz agora era de choro, Kagome sentia uma angustia, e ela diz.

- teve? Não, preferia passar por qualquer perigo mais ficar com a senhora, ao invés a senhora...

Ela deixa lágrimas caírem e diz.

- me abandonou, eu não sei mais quem eu sou, e descobri que o meu... Que o homem que cuidou de mim não é meu pai.

Ela chorava, Sango vai até Kagome e a abraça, Kagome se solta do abraço e diz.

- ainda não me disse... o que quer aqui? Mãe.

Todos ficaram estáticos, aquela era a mãe de Kagome, Miroku então pensou.

-"Kagura? Não pode ser, tão nova, não parece nada ser a mãe de Kagome, até que se parecem!".

Sesshoumaru.

-"então... deve ser a primeira vez que elas conversam assim, patético".

Inuyasha.

-"Kagome, sempre quis conhecer a mãe mais agora que viu tenho certeza que preferia não conhece-la.",

Sango.

-"sua mãe? Por isso Kagome mudou de assunto na hora que falei da mãe dela! Ela a abandonou!".

Kagome e Kagura continuavam a se encarar, Kagura toma coragem e diz.

- Kagome, quero ficar com você agora.

- tem certeza? Agora que cresci ficou mais fácil não? Pegar...

Ela para e volta a chorar e diz.

- por que só agora? Por quê?

- Kagome seu pai.

- o de verdade ou o de mentira? Por que eu não tenho, e se tenho não conheço, quem é Kagura? Quem é meu pai?

- seu pai podia te fazer mal, ele queria essa jóia, ele me abandonou...

- e por isso me abandonou? Por uma briguinha de casal? Sinceramente, eu nunca imaginei que você poderia fazer isso, talvez um... Motivo melhor, e Rin?

- como... COMO SABE DE RIN?

- eu sonhei, eu vi Rin, me separou de minha irmã.

Ela abraça Sango que ainda a abraçava, o único barulho que se ouvia agora era o do mar, Kagura tenta se aproximar de Kagome que se afasta soltando-se do abraço de Sango, e diz.

- não me toque.

- Kagome eu errei, sofri muito, quando Miroku quis ir para Blackpool eu tive... Medo sobre sua existência, Kagome me perdoe.

Kagome nada disse, apenas fitava a figura a sua frente a olhando tristemente, Kagura diz.

- nunca se arrependeu de nada que fez?

Aquilo pareceu uma queda, algo que fez Kagome repensar, se arrependera varias vezes, sua mãe também podia não? Ela se aproxima de Kagura e a abraça, Kagura corresponde com um sorriso no rosto, e Kagura diz.

- quero que venha comigo, ser uma pirata.

Kagome desfaz o sorriso e olha para Inuyasha, ele queria chorar mais segurava, ele soube que Kagura iria querer levá-la para longe dele, e de alguma forma isso o entristeceu, Sesshoumaru sentia uma tristeza mais não a demonstrava, Kagome vai até Inuyasha e diz.

- ela é minha mãe.

Ela fala sem o encarar e ele diz.

- Kagome olhe para mim.

Ela o olha, via a tristeza em seus olhos e ele diz.

- eu sei, quer ir, eu sei que faria o mesmo, só posso lhe apoiar.

Kagome não queria ir mais também não queria se separar de sua mãe, não de novo, ela olha Inuyasha e diz.

- eu sentirei sua falta.

- eu também.

Ela o abraça, ele retribui deixando cair uma lágrima, ela chorava, se separam e ele a beija se separam e Kagome diz.

- obrigada.

Depois sai correndo até sua mãe, vão para o outro navio, Kagome olha uma ultima vez o outro navio e diz para o vento.

- me traga de volta, por favor.

O navio começou a andar, Inuyasha correu um pouco mais é impedido por Sesshoumaru, iria seguir o navio a nado e Sesshoumaru diz.

- não seja tolo de morrer agora.

- Sesshoumaru eu tenho...

Ele se abaixa e começa a chorar e sente seu colar brilhar e diz.

- Kagome...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagura vai até Kagome e diz.

- sei que foi difícil para você se separar de seus amigos.

- não sabe o quanto Kagura.

- Kagome apenas uma vez me chame de mãe.

Kagome não conseguia e muito menos achava que iria conseguir isso, Kagura tomou coragem e disse.

- Kagome quero que venha a um lugar comigo.

Kagome estranhou mais disse.

- claro.

Kagura a guiou até uma cabina, entraram e Kagome viu alguém e disse.

-Onigumo.

- Na verdade é Naraku.

Ele se virou e mostrou a face, sinceramente ela nunca tinha reparado mais parecia um pouco com ele, e ela disse.

- O que quer aqui? Kagura o que ele faz aqui?

Kagura abaixou a cabeça e disse.

- como pediu senhor... No... Minha filha.

- sinceramente linda, mas preciso é do cordão.

Kagome apertou o cordão com a mão e disse.

- não vai tirar de mim.

- e o que vai fazer? Gritar?

Nisso era verdade, ela não poderia fazer muita coisa, ela viu uma faca na mesa, pegou-a rápido e a jogou, por pouco não batia no rosto de Naraku que foi esperto o bastante para esquivar, Kagome como se por reflexo puxou Kagura e saiu da cabina mais havia vários homens as cercando, Naraku puxou Kagome pelo cabelo e a virou levantando, puxando o cabelo para trás, com a outra mão tirou o cabelo que cobria o cordão e o tirou, depois a jogou no chão, Naraku diz.

- tranquem-nas nas jaulas.

Eles as levaram puxando-as para umas jaulas que tinha na parte de baixo do convés, Kagome estava de cabeça baixa, eles as trancam e Kagura diz para Kagome que estava abaixada encolhida em um canto longe da mãe.

- desculpe mas ele falou que a pouparia.

- e você acreditou?

- como antes.

- como assim como antes?

- é claro!

Kagura se levanta e diz para um homem.

- EI! VOCÊ! ME LEVE ATÉ NARAKU!

- por que a levaria?

- tenho uma noticia que ele gostará muito de saber.

- hum, tudo bem.

Ele abriu a jaula ou cela, e a guiou até a cabina, não que Kagura não soubesse, mais para não fugir, mais fugir para onde afinal? Se jogar no mar e morrer deixando a filha? Por favor eles precisavam rever as coisas, ela entrou e Naraku disse.

- o que quer Kagura?

Fez um sinal e o homem saiu, Kagura fechou a porta e disse.

- Quais são seus planos para com Kagome?

- me divertir e depois da-la para os homens.

- tem certeza?

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome estava encolhida, o homem estava dormindo em frente a jaula, ela vai até ele e tenta pegar a chave mais ele pega sua mão e diz.

- achou que eu ia deixar você sair?

- sim.

- achou errado.

Kagome solta a mão e diz.

- ora, vai deixar que Naraku tenha toda a diversão é? E lhe dê os restos?

- do que está falando?

- de mim.

- bom, ele é capitão.

- e se ele não souber.

- é pode ser.

Ele abriu a jaula e Kagome puxou a espada dele disse.

- tolo, diga adeus.

- SUA...

-adeus.

Ela enfiou a espada no coração dele, puxou a espada de volta e ele caiu morto, saiu da jaula e foi até a cabina de Naraku, o convés estava vazio, ela ia abrir mais viu que estava um pouco aberta e ouviu.

- Naraku não pode fazer nada com essa menina.

Era Kagura! Sua mãe, Kagome presta mais atenção.

- por que não Kagura?

- Por que Kagome é sua filha.

Kagome arregala os olhos, era filha de Naraku? Ele começou a rir e disse.

-que pegadinha é essa Kagura?

- é a realidade, sabe que tivemos um caso e deste nasceu duas meninas, deixei as duas separadas, Rin com um velho amigo e Kagome em Blackpool.

- então eu não tenho uma filha... Tenho duas, como a vida da voltas não é Kagura?

- por que diz isso?

Ele tira a espada da bainha e diz.

- agora a menina é de minha guarda legal, ou seja, não preciso de você.

Ele ia atacá-la quando.

TRINC

As duas espadas se chocaram, Kagome havia se mostrado e parado a espada do pai, ele sorrir e diz.

- bom, Kagome, minha filhinha, é um prazer conhece-la.

- engraçado, há alguns momentos atrás acharia ótimo, mas agora preferia ser ninguém do que sua filha seu desgraçado!

Ela da um rodopio ficando na frente dele e o ataca, Kagura se abaixa e procura algo em baixo da mesa, encontra um compartimento secreto e tira de lá uma espada envenenada, puxa Kagome e saem, Naraku corre e fica na frente delas, Kagura sem pensar duas vezes golpeia Naraku no coração, Kagome da um grito, Naraku começa a cambalear e cai morrendo, Kagome se abaixa e fica ao lado do pai e diz.

-papai, papai viva, eu... Desculpe-me pai, eu te amo.

Ela abraça o pai já quase morto que diz.

- ka...gome.

Kagome olha o pai morto e começa a chorar, Kagura puxa Kagome que queria ficar e da um tapa em sua cara dizendo.

- ele morreu agora me ajude.

- não.

- KAGOME ME AJUDE, ELE MORREU MOR-REU!

Kagome ajuda a mãe a empurrar o bote, Kagura joga uma escada e elas descem, Kagura começa a remar, Kagome chorava compulsivamente, seu pai estava morto, não o odiava, mais tinha que defender sua mãe, o mar parecia saber de seu sofrimento, Kagura diz.

- Kagome seu pai sumiu, te deixou quando você era bebê.

- talvez se ele soubesse que eu existia ele teria ficado.

- não teria Kagome, eu conheço Naraku.

Kagome a olha e Kagura corrige.

- eu conhecia Naraku.

Kagome abaixa o olhar tocando a mão na água gelada e Kagura diz.

- tire a mão daí.

Ela obedeceu e Kagura disse.

- tem terra por ali, vou remar a noite.

- mãe, por que ele não ficaria?

Kagura continua a remar e diz.

- do que me chamou?

- de mãe.

- ele não ficaria, por que acharia uma ameaça, Naraku não é o tipo de homem que se domina com uma criança, faria de tudo para eu abortar, foi melhor assim Kagome.

Kagome assenti com a cabeça e coloca-a sobre os joelhos, seu pai, mal pode conhecê-lo já morreu morto, Kagome queria que apenas uma pessoa estivesse lá com ela, e num sussurro fala o nome dessa pessoa...

- Inuyasha...

- gosta dele?

- am?

- gosta desse tal de Inuyasha filha?

- eu... Sinceramente não sei mãe.

- eu vi como se despediram para mim quem não gosta não fica beijando.

- é, eu... Devo gostar, acho... Que talvez goste.

* * *

_próximo capt:_

_- essa jóia estava dentro de você_

_- QUANDO FOI QUE MINHA VIDA SE TORNOU TÃO COMPLICADA?_

_beijão fofos!_

_sophie-sama_

_- kouga, o que quer pela jóia?_

_- você._

_muitas aventuras em ELECTRA._

_respostas das reviews:_

_**sassah:** que bom que vc gostou! mas me diga, gostou desse capt? ah desculpe a demora._

_**Danda Jabur:** ¬¬'' ainda escrevendo as reviews a noite? vc não muda, rsss, mas eu te gosto msm assim! gostou do capt? espero que sim, mas agora sou eu quem vai escrever pouco( viu, por isso eu naõ gosto quando vc escreve pouco, eu tenho tanta pouca coisa p/ escrever T.T) , rsss, beijão amiga, gostou do capt?_

**_MOMENTO PROPAGANDA:_**

**_SOULMATE: _**

_eu sempre fui a única dele e por isso ele me deu essa missão, depois de dezessete anos... eu me apaixonei por ele, pelo meu protegido, por Edward Cullen, mas isso estava longe de terminar. BellaxEdward._

_link: .net/s/4854056/1/Soulmate_

_comunidade no orkut: /__Main#?cmm=84330361_

_entrem na comu as fics da sophie-sama arrasam:_

_ /Main#?cmm=53807090  
_


	12. Chapter 12

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

O barco tempestade fica ao lado do demônio dos mares, Myouga vai para o convés junto com Rin e grita.

- KAGOME!

Inuyasha sai e diz.

- QUEM É VOCÊ?

- SOU MYOUGA E QUERO VER KAGOME, DIGA QUE SUA IRMÃ RIN A QUER VÊ-LA.

Rin da um tchau com a mão e um sorriso, Myouga havia lhe contado tudo e descobriram que Kagome estava neste navio, Sesshoumaru apareceu e disse.

- INFELIZMENTE KAGOME JÁ FOI LEVADA PELA MÃE PARA OUTRO NAVIO E PODE-SE DIZER OUTRO RUMO.

- KAGURA ENTÃO A BUSCOU? COM QUE PROPOSITO?

Rin fecha os olhos e diz.

- Myouga, devo ficar com eles.

- mais Rin.

- o vento.

Ela sorri e diz.

- PRECISO FICAR VOCÊS, EM VOSSO NAVIO.

- POR QUE MILADY?

Perguntou Sesshoumaru, Rin apenas disse.

- O VENTO ME DISSE, KAGOME QUER RETORNAR.

Ela fecha os olhos e abre de novo, queria chorar e diz.

- E NOSSO PAI MORREU.

- Naraku morreu.

- O QUE?

Perguntou Inuyasha quase indo para o chão, Naraku? O temível Naraku? Pirata que se tornou um almirante da Inglaterra e pirata às escondidas? Ele era o pai dela? Ou melhor, delas? Inuyasha disse.

- SERÁ UM PRAZER TÊ-LA CONOSCO.

- ALGUÉM PODERIA ME AJUDAR?

Inuyasha ajudou Rin a passar para o outro navio, mais antes ela abraçou Myouga, que logo foi buscar as coisas da menina, pegou umas três malas e passou para o outro navio depois de algum tempo, e disse.

- tudo.

O colar de Rin brilha e ela diz.

- está perto, o que eu mais quero está perto.

Ela se vira e diz.

- aonde posso ficar?

- acho que pode ir para o quarto de Kikyou.

- ótimo, mais durmo em qualquer lugar.

- durma lá.

Ele pegou as malas e rumaram até o quarto de Kikyou, Inuyasha bateu na porta e Kikyou abriu, Inuyasha deu um grito e Rin também, mais logo Rin começou a rir e Kikyou disse.

- o que foi?

- QUE COISA É ESSA NO SEU ROSTO KIKYOU?

- é só minha mascara de moluscos.

-eca! Essa aqui é a...

- Rin.

- sim, essa é a Rin e ela vai dormir ai com você.

- eu na cama ela no chão.

- acho que as duas podem dividir a cama.

- EU NUN.

- que bom que aceitou!

Falou Rin entrando na cabina e disse.

- eu durmo do lado direito.

- no esquerdo.

Falou Kikyou ao perceber que talvez aquilo a ajudasse com Inuyasha, ele colocou as malas de Rin na cabina e disse.

- boa noite moças.

- boa noite Inuyasha!

Falou Rin, e Inuyasha disse.

- como você?

- o vento.

- boa noite Kikyou.

Ele saiu e Rin foi se deitar na cama, ela apenas disse antes de dormir.

- Kikyou.

- hum?

- gosta do Inuyasha não é?

- sim, ele vai ser meu.

- não tenha tanta certeza.

- o que você...

- o vento.

Kikyou estranhou mais foi dormir, sonhar com o Inuyasha, apesar de ter certa duvida se conseguiria te-lo, principalmente depois do que Rin disse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Kagome...

-só mais cinco minutinhos pai...

- Kagome o barco ta pegando fogo.

-O QUE?

Ela levou alguns minutos e percebeu que o barco estava normal e que estavam em terra firme, Kagome balançou um pouco a cabeça e disse.

- mãe, o que foi?

- a jóia Kagome.

- eu...

- você pegou a jóia?

Kagome hesitou em responder, como pode esquecer de pegar a jóia? Kagome diz.

- não.

- Kagome, no que te deu? A jóia era o importante!

- meu pai morreu na minha frente, eu não pensei em mais nada!

-ele nunca foi um pai ele era um homem que tinha o propósito de te matar.

- ele não sabia, não sabia que eu era filha dele.

-vamos voltar, o navio não se mexeu, temos que pegar a jóia.

Kagome se levanta e diz.

- É SÓ COM ISSO QUE VOCÊ SE IMPORTA? MEU PAI MORREU! MINHA IRMÃ TÁ SEI LÁ ONDE E A SENHORA SÓ PENSA NA JÓIA! NAQUELA MALDITA JÓIA! POR MIM QUE ELA CAISSE NO FUNDO DO MAR E LÁ FOSSE ESQUEÇIDA JUNTO COM A SUA LEMBRANÇA!

- KAGOME PENSE! VOCÊ É MINHA FILHA ESSA JÓIA VEIO COM VOCÊ!

- DO QUE TÁ FALANDO?

Kagura respirou fundo e disse.

- essa jóia estava dentro de você.

Kagome fica sem fala, então era a guardiã da jóia, ela cai sentada na areia da praia, tudo era tão confuso, primeiro sua mãe estava viva, segundo seu pai era outro e morreu em sua frente e terceiro tinha que cuidar dessa jóia, Kagome falou sem pensar e alto o bastante para qualquer um do mundo ouvir.

- QUANDO FOI QUE MINHA VIDA SE TORNOU TÃO COMPLICADA?

Kagura se levantou e deu um tapa na cabeça de Kagome que colocou a mão no lugar como se estivesse doendo, o que realmente estava e Kagura disse.

- eu sou sua mãe e me obedeça, entre naquele bote e vamos para aquele navio.

Disse ela apontando os lugares e continuou.

- vamos arrumar a confusão que você armou.

- eu armei? EU ARMEI? QUE EU SAÍBA NÃO FUI EU QUE FUI ATRÁS DA FILHA QUE EU LARGUE NA CASA DE QUALQUER UM PARA LEVÁ-LA ATÉ O PAI QUE QUER MATÁ-LA.

- finalmente aceitou o fato de seu pai querer matá-la.

- ELE MORREU! EU NEM PUDE CONHEÇE-LO DIREITO E ELE MORREU! NA MINHA FRENTE!

- Kagome acha que eu não sofri com a morte de seu pai? E realmente não sofri mais ele me largou, eu grávida de duas crianças, sozinha, sem família e.

- E ONDE ESTAVA SUA FAMILIA? NÃO ME DIGA QUE APENAS SEGUIO O EXEMPLO DE SUA MÃE MINHA AVÓ?

Kagura da um tapa em Kagome que cai no chão, Kagura estava com raiva e diz.

- ELE ME LARGOU! EU SAÍ DE CASA PARA SEGUIR MEU SONHO IGUAL A VOCÊ MINHA FILHINHA! ENTÃO NÃO FALE MAL DOS MEUS PAIS NEM DE MIM! FIZ O QUE FIZ, FAÇA O QUE FALO NÃO O FAÇO.

- belas palavras, pena que não passa disso, vamos.

Kagome se levantou e foi para o barco, Kagura a seguiu, passaram a "viagem" toda sem se falar, Kagome pensava que isso só podia ser um sonho, elas chegam e sobem a escada de cordas que ainda estava lá, quando chegam no convés, Kagome diz.

- está vazio.

- tem algo errado, muito calmo.

- vamos logo pegar a jóia, deve estar no escritório.

Elas entram na cabina, aparentemente vazia, Kagome vai mexer nos papeis quando ouve.

- procurando por isso.

Kagome se vira e diz.

- você?

- eu mesmo Kagome.

- como sabe meu nome?

-kouga!

Falou Kagura um pouco aliviada, e disse.

- me entregue essa jóia, minha filha depende dela.

- Kagura eu gosto de você como uma irmã, mas você não jogaria o poder por uma mera amizade jogaria?

- é verdade, eu faço o que quiser mas dê a jóia para Kagome.

- não.

- OLHA AQUI GAROTO! EU SOU A GUARDIÃ DA JÓIA EU TE-NHO QUE FICAR COM ELA OUVIU?

- não sou surdo.

- am?

- claro que ouvi.

- entregue a jóia por bem ou por mal.

- vai gritar?

Ele começa a rir, Kagome fica com raiva, então um som de trovão ecoa no lugar, não estava com cara de que ia chover a um minuto atrás, a raiva de Kagome aumentava a cada minuto, a morte do pai, a mãe, tudo se juntou em desprezo, um raio chegou a bater perto do navio, Kagome acordou da raiva e saiu, o céu agora estava limpo, deu de ombros e disse.

- kouga, o que quer pela jóia?

- você.


	13. Chapter 13

demorou e tá curtinho, mas chegou!

não me matem!

se não eu não vou poder continuar a escrever!

rssss

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rin andava de um lado para o outro no convés do demônio dos mares, estava agoniada, estava a procura do vento para lhe contar algo, mais ele estava na direção contraria, Sesshoumaru vai até Rin a pega pelos ombros e diz balançando-a.

- SE ACALMA MULHER!

- acalmar? MINHA IRMÃ ESTÁ EM PERIGO!

-KAGOME!

Inuyasha aparece no convés, completamente bêbado, viu que Kagome não estava lá, Rin bufou e foi até Inuyasha e lhe deu um tapa que o hanyou caiu no chão, ela se virou e disse.

- sesshamari! Acorde-o! Temos que estar prontos para lutar a qualquer momento.

- você não é a capitã.

- eu sei mais sabe eu estava pensando que...

- Rin, Rin eu sei que temos que lutar, sim eu também sei que não é a capitã foi o que eu, Rin... RIN CALA A BOCA!

A menina para de falar e diz.

-GROSSO!

Fecha os olhos, Sesshoumaru pensa.

-"ela parece um... que isso Sesshoumaru? Ela é apenas uma... humana?".

Ela abre e diz.

- virar cinco portos a este bordo, Kagome precisa de nós.

- VIRAR CINCO PORTOS A ESTE BORDO!

Rin vai até Inuyasha que estava na cabina dele e diz.

- você a ama.

- o vento?

- sim.

- esse vento ta enganado.

- Inuyasha não adianta esconder, você e Kagome são de mundos aparentemente tão diferentes, mais realmente tão iguais.

- o que quer dizer com isso Rin?

- o vento disse que Kagome sempre sonhou em ser pirata, e você queria ser igual ao seu pai, você e Kagome são mais parecidos do que pensam, se irritam fácil, são um pouco grossos, e principalmente o verdadeiro Inuyasha não desistiria tão facilmente da pessoa que ama, talvez por que saiba que é ela e não nenhuma outra, e sim A Kagome.

Inuyasha pega uma garrafa de kümmel e joga na parede quebrando-a, quase tocando em Rin que apenas diz.

- tenho pena de você.

Depois ela sai deixando Inuyasha sozinho, este cai sentado na cama dizendo.

- pena? Kagome me deixou, ela tinha que ter pena... Kagome... KAGOME!

Rin andava pelo convés, o céu estrelado do demônio dos mares a deixava inquieta, mesmo sabendo que Kagome sabia se virar ela tinha receio pela irmã, o pai delas havia morrido e Rin nem havia o conhecido, ela solta.

- que ótimo! Quinze anos e não o conheci.

- eu nunca conheci minha mãe.

-hu?

Ela olha para trás e vê Sesshoumaru, ele anda até ela e diz.

- nunca conheci minha mãe, e muito menos conversava muito com meu pai, ele sempre foi mais ligado ao Inuyasha.

- eu nunca conheci nem minha mãe ou meu pai, da na mesma.

- o Inuyasha é muito dependente ele não pode ser um pirata assim, se apega fácil.

- percebi isso, principalmente hoje quando eu fui conversar com ele.

- pois é, imagine se algo pior acontece.

- mas sabe eu estava pensando essa navio...

- não Rin não da para pintar de rosa, Rin eu. Não Rin eu... RIN CALA A BOCA.

- estressado.

Ela começa a rir e diz.

- eu falo demais né?

- não.

-como?

- mais que demais, cara eu nunca conseguiria falar tanto como você, numa coisa tenho certeza.

- nani?

- nisso você não parece com sua irmã.

- Kagome é mais calma?

- bom calma não é a palavra certa mais calada sim.

- talvez ela não tenha com quem e o que conversar.

- mais olha o que você vai falar! Pintar um navio PIRATA de rosa? Rin por favor.

Ela começa a rir e diz.

- é mais engraçado do que pensa sesshumaro.

- como me chamou?

- me enrolo muito no seu nome sesshamuro.

- aprenda a falar.

- sesshumora, tem um apelido?

- não.

- Kagome te chamava pelo nome?

- não, ela me chamava de...

- de?

Perguntou Rin alegre.

- sesshy.

- Sesshy! Gostei vou te chamar assim.

- que seja.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome colocava sua bota de salto e diz.

- homens são tão fáceis de manipular, e muito mais de morrer, acham que quando uma mulher está em seus braços ela é totalmente sua, que idiotice.

Ela vai até o corpo que jazia na cama, morto, a cama antes limpa agora estava totalmente suja de sangue, ela vai até o pescoço dele e pega o cordão, da um leve sorriso de vitória e saí daquele quarto, vai até sua mãe e diz.

- mãe?

A mulher abre os olhos e se levanta dizendo.

- a jóia?

Kagome mostra e depois põe no pescoço dizendo.

- vamos logo não tenho tempo, os outros do navio, o que fez com eles?

- disse que você mataria todos e que era melhor saírem nadando.

- e eles fizeram?

- foi só eu dizer que você tinha a jóia saíram correndo com medo de maldições.

Kagome da uma leve risada antes de ouvir de Kagura.

- e kouga?

Kagome da sorriso malicioso e disse indo mudar a rota do navio.

- morto.

Kagura diz espantada.

- você o matou? Kagome não tinha motivo.

- você matou meu pai sem motivo também.

- é diferente! Ele queria nos matar.

- não é diferente e além do mais ele teve o que queria, ele teve a mim.

- e depois morreu grande coisa não?

- por favor, olha quem fala! Com certeza já matou vários homens sem motivo e eu ainda tinha um!

- e qual seria filha? Ele não era bonito o suficiente?

- ele sabia.

- do que?

- ele sabia demais para o meu gosto, coisas que prefiro não revelar.

- como?

- ele sabia que Naraku era meu pai e que Rin está com a outra metade da jóia, deixa-lo vivo seria um risco a vida de Rin.

- nisso tem razão mas podíamos.

- não podíamos mãe então cala essa boca e me deixa guiar o navio.

xoxoxooxoxoxoxo

obrigada pelas reviews!

beijoooos

e mandem mais!

sophie-sama


End file.
